Baker's Dozen
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney Baker has a hectic life with 11 brothers and sisters. One summer her parents decide to go back to the lake. Courtney must cope with her ex-boyfriend and her new one and learns that family isn't always a bad thing. Based on Cheaper by the dozen.
1. Chapter 1

Courtney pushed open the door to reveal a small room. It had faded pink walls and a wooden floor. The bed had a plain pink duvet, and the wardrobe was plain wood that blended with the floor boards. A desk had been squeezed into the corner leaving no room to walk. Courtney climbed over the bed and onto the chair that was placed infront of the desk. She pulled out her homework and got staright to work on her algebra.

There was loud screams coming from varous places in the houe, but Courtney ha learnt to ignore them over the years. Outside, in the garden a three young children were running around playing chase. A car pulled up and the children ran straight to it. Out came a young woman. She had shoulder length brown hair and her eyes were hid behind sunglasses. She was wearing a white t-shirt and pink shorts that hugged her figure perfectly. She The woman locked the car and walked inisde the house. Courtney was watching from her bedroom window. She had finished her homework and hadnothing better to do. The young woman entering the house had signalled it was almost time for dinner. Courtney pulled open her bedroom door once again and made her way downstairs.

The kitchen, unlike Courtney's bedroom, was a large room. It had two long tables pushed together in one corner and all the usual kitchen appliances along the tow opposite walls. Around the table's were 14 chairs. One for each member of the house and that woman who had once lived here. Courtney took her place at the table before the others had a chance to take it. She sat quietly, listening to the young woman talking on the phone. Nothing interesting was being said. She was just explaining to her boyfriend where she was.

"Courtney, can you se the table? Thanks." Another woman asked the teenager. She didn't argue, but got up and placed the cutlery in the correct places of the table before taking her seat once again. "Dani, call the others for me." The older woman asked the younger one. Dani finished talkingand made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Foods ready!" She yelled, and took a seat at the table a few spaces down from Courtney.

There was loud screeching of chairs being dragged along the floor and bedrom doors being slammed shut before a stampeed of feet made their was down the stairs and into the kitchen. 6 more people had joiined the room, taking their own places at the table. Afew minuted after a late comer came down the stairs. He looked as if he had just gotten out o bed, and he most likely had.

"Look's like Charlie han't had enough beuty sleep." A girl across the table form Courtney giggled. Charlie hit the girl over the head.

"Shut it, Stephanie!" He screamed.

"My name's Stevie!" She protested, folding her arms and going into a sulk. Charlie took the space beside Courtney and ran his hands through his messy, black hair, trying to comb it.

He looked at his reflection in the spoon and flattened his hair. Nothing was working.

The chatter died down as the foo was placed on the tbale. Nothing special, just fish finger and fries. A usual in this house. The kids from outside came skidding inot the kitchen and took a place at he table. Only two spaces remained after all the children were seated.

This isn't a children's home, or anything like this. This is a family home. All these children are siblings. They live with their parents in Muskoka, Canada, well all ut Dnai, who has her own apartment with her boyfriend.

When the two parents took a seat at the table everyone dug staright into their food. Various converstaions took place, some of them were laughing and others were arguing. Insults and gossip flew across the table and ourtney was stuck in the midle of it all. She was deep in though about her day at school.

"So, how was school everybody?" Their father asked. Everyone's converstaions stopped as soon as he had spoke. They all directed their attention at him and all at once began elling him about their induvidual days. "Woah, woah, woah." He held his hands up and everyone shut up. "One at a time." He looke aroud the table at all his precious little children's faces, butchose one in particular. "Courtney, how was your day?" Barley audible moans were heard from some of the other kids.

Courtney was their fathers favourite child, even though he denied it. This made some of the other jelous of her. She was picked for everything by her father. She hated it just as much as her brothers and sister, but her father contiued choosing her.

"You know, schools school." She replied, twirling her fork around her fries like they were pasta. It was unusual for Courtney not to want to talk bout school. She was an A+ student, who did bucket loads of extra curricular and was on honour roll. But on thsi particular evening Courtney didn't feel like sharing anything with her father.

"I haven't been to school for years, tell me what you did today." He told Courtney.

"I studied for my biology test, passed another Geometry exam and completed more homework. Nothing out of the ordinary." She explained sarcastically.

"Are you in a bad mood becaus of that kid in school?" Stevie shot from across the table.

"What kid?" Courtney asked nervously. She knew exactly what kid her little sister was on about.

"The new one. He's only been at school since the beginning of the semester. You know, the one with the green hair and facial pierecing's." Stevie informed Courtney.

"Oh, that kid." Courtney was trying to act normal.

"Who's this kid?" The girls mother interupted.

"Duncan Lewis. He's a new kid in my year, he's in most o my classes so I've been helping himout a little." Courtney told her family.

"Ain't that the kid the rumour's about?" One of the older boys asked.

"What rumour, Shayne?" Courtney's father almost choked on his food at that word, 'rumour'. The man hated rumors. It was because with a bug family it was easy to start rumours about each other. He disouraged it.

"The word round school is that Courtnay and Duncan are an item." Shayne explained, wording his sentance careully.

"Shut up, Shayne!" Courtney hissed at her older brother. By now all the other kids had got involved, asking Courtney about the rumour and the boy. "The rumour is't true." Courtney told them all. She looked up at her mother. "May I be excused?" Her mother nodded her approval and Courtney left the table to go to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney's P.O.V.

Stupid Stevie. Stupid Shayne. Stupid Family.

Why did they have to go and say that there were rumors about me in school? They don't scare me, but they scare my dad. Okay, not really scare, more like frustrate, provoke, words like that come to mind more than scare.

It's Heather's fault. I know she's the one who started the rumors. I was friendly to Duncan, and she wants him. She is a slut. Such a slut. Heather's the queen bee at school. Head cheerleader, on student council, A makes me sick. She goes round sleepig with every guy she see's. I won't be surprised if she's got an STD. She must haveslept with every guy in our year at least twice. And now she wants Duncan. Duncan looks like the sort of person who'd give it to her too. So here I am being friendly to the new kid, and it gets the school whore ticked. Oh well, it's not like she didn't hate me before anyway.

I can't wait for the weekend to come. It's a whole day away though. I love school. I'm an A+student, why wouldn't I love school? I have big plans for the future. After graduation in two years time, I am going onto Harvard Law School to become a lawyer. It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid. I am only 8 years off of achieving it. After I've been a lawyer for two years I planned to get married. My husband will also have the perfect job, I' not picky but it has to be good enough to support us, while my money can go towards luxuries. I don't want children. I've had to cope with my younger sibling's for too long to want children of my own. If my husband does then he'll have to change it to suit me. No kids. Period.

Dani wants kids. I don't get why. She's the oldest, she's had to put up with more younger siblings than I have, but it hasn't put her off. She plans on marrying her current boyfriend too. And apparently he's going to propose soon. They've already agreed they won't have kids until after their married. I don't believe in sex before marriage. It's not right. You have to be fully committed to a person before you give yourself to them, that's what I believe.

Sarah's P.O.V.

Yet again my husband is going off on a rant. He can't bring himself to believe the kids are growing up. Sure, Robin is still 5 and Kyle and Drake are 7, but Dani's 22 and Charlie's 20. He needs to understand the kids aren't going to be babies forever. Poor Courtney. She had the worst today. He went on about rumors after she left the table. He thinks we're a vulnerable family because there is so many of us, but we're not. We stick together at times of need. Courtney's got rumors being spread about her, but she's strong enough to let them hurt her. If she needs us she should know that we're always here for her.

Courtney's Dave's favorite child. He Deny's it, but we all know it's true. He picks her for everything. He says she's the only one who has her future planned out. That is true, the others are just going along with it, but Courtney knows what she wants in life. And knowing my girl she'll get it.

Courtney's P.O.V.

I ran down the stairs this morning. I never run down the stairs. I know getting to school faster won't mean the day will be over faster, but I just want to get it out of the way. I love school. But so far my Junior year hasn't been going to well. I'm 16. I should be having the time of my life. But no, I'm not. The reason this year hasn't been good is because of Duncan. He's the whole reason my year at school has been nothing but misery. His and Heather's, but Heather would have been on my case either way, but because of the new kid showing up she's made it worse for me.

"Come on, Robin." I called to my 5 year old sister. It was my turn to take the three youngest to school.

"Give me the keys." Stevie said and I tossed her my car keys. I have to take Stevie to school everyday too.

"Boys, get in the car." I yelled to my twin brothers who were running around the house. It was chaos. Everywhere you looked was someone trying to get ready. Since Dani moved out it has been one step easier. No older sister to bug me, just Charlie and Shayne. Damn. I forgot about Shayne. I ran back up the stairs straight to his bedroom and banged my fist onto his door. "Get your lazy ass out of bed!" I screamed through the wood before running down the hallway to Robin's room. "Robin, what's taking so long?" I asked.

"I can't do my hair." She cried, her bright blue eyes almost in tears. I gave out a grunt and rushed over to my youngest sister. I combed her perfect brown hair back and tied it up with her favorite pink bow.

"There. Now come on or we'll all be late." I grabbed her hand and pulled her own the stairs and out the door.

Stevie was sitting in the passenger seat and the twins were messing about in the back. I buckled Robin into her car seat and jumped into the drivers seat before speeding off towards the kids school.

I parked the car and dived out of the drivers seat. I helped Robin out of the car and Stevie helped the towns. We ran off in opposite directions to take the kids to class.

"Robin, daddy will pick you up, okay?" She nodded her head in approval and skipped into her cloakroom to hang up her bag. I watched her take a seat on the carpet in class before speeding off back to my car and buckling up my seat belt. Stevie was already there, so I drove off towards our school.

I re-adjusted my hair in the mirror before getting out of the car. Stevie was long gone, so I was alone. Or so I thought.

"Hey Courtney, where's lover boy?" Heather asked, her two minions snickering. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her. She pushed her long, black hair behind her ear and raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to answer her question.

"How should I know?" I told her and walked off towards homeroom. She was probably right behind me, considering we have the same homeroom, but I didn't take any notice of her. I took my assigned seat and waited for the bell to go to signal the beginning of homeroom.

"Hey gorgeous, where were you this morning?" I heard a husky voice breath down my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I turned around in my seat and came face-to-face with beautiful tealy-blue eyes. They had to be unique, they were the color of lake water. Clear but still misty.

"I don't think it's any of your business where I was." I snapped at him.

"Ouch. That hurt, babe."He said, placing a hand over his chest.

"Couldn't have hurt that much, your heart's on the other side." I told him, turning back to face the front of the class. He tapped my shoulder again a few minutes later.

"What Duncan?" I asked, about to scream.

"What you up to this weekend?" He inquired.

"Probably babysitting."

"Aww, again? I though me and you could do something." He informed me.

"Yes again." I turned to face him once more. "And I wouldn't want to do anything with you." I hissed at him. Before he could respond the bell rang and our teacher walked into class.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Got some inspiration from Yours, Mine & Ours. It is my favorite film, if you haven't seen it then I suggest you do. I also watched cheaper y the dozen to earlier and got some good idea's fr following chapters. So thats why this story may seem like you've seen/read it before.

"Got any plans for summer, Princess?" Duncan asked me. He has been following me all day. He's practically stalking me. And to make it worse he has a stupid pet name for me now. I try to ignore it, but inside it is killing keeps talking to me in every class, I've almost landed detention twice because of him. He is driving me crazy. With his obscene hair coloring and unruly facial piercings, and those gorgeous-I mean those blue eyes of his. He makes me sick.

"Summers not for another week." I told him. It's not like he cares about what I do in my free time anyway, so why is he asking?

"So, you got any plans?"

"No. I have nothing planned." He nodded his head. For the first time since I had met him he actually was quiet.

"My parents are taking me and my brother to the lake." That didn;t last long.

"How nice for you." I retorted sarcastically. I don't care what he does for summer. All I know is I won't see him for 3 months. Oh, the joy.

The bell rang and the end of the school week had started. Only one more week in school, and then it's summer. I can not wait. I'll get all my work done in the first week, and then it'll just be me and the sun. I might take a drive to the beach, I haven't been to the beach for a while. Not since I was a kid. Before I had so many sibling's. I can't remember the trip well, I was only a baby, two or three years old.

"You gonna stand around day dreaming all day, or are we going to go home?" Stevie called and I was brought back to reality. I rushed down the concrete steps and unlocked my car door. The weekend is here at last.

The first thing I hear when I walk through the doors was, "Family trip to the store. Everyone get ready" That can't be good. The younger ones just can not behave themselves in public. It's agony to have all the other shoppers staring at you. They stare anyway, how often do you see a family with 12 kids. I hate going anywhere with my family. I some how always manged to get embarrassed. Plus I'm usually left to look after the younger kids because I am the most responsible in the family since Dani has moved out, Charlie can't even take care of himself and Shayne and Stevie would probably lose them. My other siblings are too young. I hate my life. Why couldn;t I have been born into a family that had a normal amount of kids?

The youngest six pile into the minivan with mom and dad while I am left to drive the rest. Charlie, Shayne, Stevie, Jake and I get into my car. I turn to face the four of them, making sure they understand the rules of my car.

"It is a 5 minute drive to the store. Do _not_ make it the drive of my life. Got it?" Jake nodded, Stevie rolled her eyes, Shayne had completely ignored me, due to the fact his headphones were pelting out some unintelligent noise, and Charlie, well Charlie was being Charlie by letting out a loud belch. I gave him a thump to the leg and muttered 'pig' under my breath. I turned round, adjusted my seat belt and set off.

5 agonizing minutes later we were at the store. The others were standing around outside waiting for us. My dad gave me his cheesy grin, but I just scowled at him.

"I'm taking the younger ones home." I told him, marching right past the lot of them. He gave an un-easy chuckle and followed me inside. I grabbed a stray shopping cart and headed off the the frozen foods isle. Whenever we went shopping I always did the frozen food, the cold breez from the freezer's helps me cool down from the anger I'm building up on the inside. Close behind me I heard tiny but quick footsteps. I turned to see Robin running to catch up with me. She always came with me.

"Sorry, Robin."I apologized as I lifted her up into the baby seat. I can't cal it a baby seat around her, she goes all stroppy saying how she's a 'big girl'. You wouldn't believe she was capable of causing such tantrum by just looking at her. You have to witness one to know what she can do when your not looking.

"Do you want peas or baby carrots?" I asked the five year old, pushing the cart up to the frozen veg. section.

"Carrots." She squealed. How could I forget? Peas are green, no one in our house eats anything green. Unless you count my twin brothers eating their boogies. I can not believe I just said that. I glanced at the different kinds of vegetables, but carrots were missing.

"Excuse me?" I said, not looking up at the sales assistant. "Where are the frozen carrots?" I ask, still not looking away from the vegetable.

"They've been moved to the next isle, Princess." I was as frozen as the vegetables. I knew that husky voice, I knew tat stupid nickname, but I refused to believe it. I slowly turned to see Duncan's smirking face looking back. He was leaning against a counter of canned and tinned products. I hardly noticed the uniform on him. It made him look sexy though. _Scratch that last part!_

"So, what brings you here?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. As is it wasn't obvious, with the shopping trolley and me asking where the carrots were.

"I decided to take a walk."I retorted sarcastically.

"With?" He asked, moving to stand next to the cart. Damn.I had forgot about Robin, again. I am a terrible sister.

"This is my youngest sister, Robin. Robin this is Duncan." I said, introducing them. Robin held out her little hand for Duncan to shake, and surprisingly he took it.

"Isn't she the sweetest." He said. I wasn't sure if he meant it or was being sarcastic. Before I had time to think he pulled a small bag of chewy sweets form his pocket and held them out to Robin.

"Mommy says I shouldn't take sweets from strangers." Robin told him. I couldn't help but giggle at my little sister.

"But I'm not a stranger, I'm your sisters friend." He moved the bag closer to her. She hesitated for a moment, but caved and took the bag, ripping it open and munching happily.

"What sister would that be because your not mine." He just smirked at me. I hate his smirk it drives me nuts. That's all he ever does is smirk, smirk, smirk.

Before Duncan could talk back we were distracted by a loud crash coming from the isle next to ours, and the next thing we knew one of those crate lifting machines came swiftly down our isle. Duncan pushed the shopping cart towards one of the freezers just in time for Robin not be squished.

"Hey, Courtney." Two identical voices called from the driver seat as the machine swept past me.

"Kyle! Drake!" I yelled. This is what I mean by my family embarrass me in public. They hijacked one of the store's machines. It can't possibly get worse.

"More siblings." Duncan didn't even ask, he just knew. I nodded my head. But before I could run after them Charlie came sprinting from round the corner. Of course, only he would be in charge of he terrible, trouble-making, twosome. He slowed down when he saw Duncan and I, he gave a small smile and then his eyes went dead.

"Haven't seen Kyle and Drake have you?" He asked.

"You mean the two who stole store property and are now trashing the place with it? You missed them." Duncan replied cockily, pointing to the isle behind us that the twins were now destroying. Charlie gave a nod of thanks and ran off in the direction Duncan had pointed.

* * *

"Okay, you two." Duncan grunted, lifting my twin brothers down from the machine. "The fun's over." He told them, placing Kyle on the floor and reaching up for Drake. Being the brat Drake is he dived into Duncan's arms, most people would have stumbled but Duncan stood firm on the ground. "Where are your parents?" He asked me and my sibling's, who were now all gathered around.

"Probably back in the mini van." I replied, jumping slightly to stop Robing from falling off my hip. "Niki, go get them for me." I asked my 12-year-old sister who was standing beside me.

"I'm Jessy." She told me, barging past. Niki and Jessy are identical twins, it is harder to tell them apart than it is to tell Kyle and Drake apart. Everyone was forever getting the two mixed up. They hated it. I looked around and saw Niki sitting on the back of the machine. I gave her a 'move your ass out of that space' glare and she stood up sulkily.

My mom came running up the isle. "I am so sorry for any damages the boys have cause. I will pay for everything." She apologized to Duncan.

"It's no biggie, hey didn't do any harm." He reassured her.

"You two are in serious trouble." She grabbed the boys wrists and dragged them out of the store, one by one the rest followed, leaving Duncan and I alone.

"I'm sorry for what they did." Duncan just smirked at me.

"Why are you sorry?" He inquired. "You didn't do it."

"But they're my brothers, I should have taken full responsibility of them."

"Brothers. Not your kids." He told me. "Will I'd better get to work on cleaning this place up."

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"No thanks, Princess. I got it." He smirked one last time before leaving the isle.

I strolled back to my car, thinking of Duncan. I knew tonight's dinner wasn't going to go well for me. When I got back to my car, Shayne, Robin, Niki and Jessy were waiting for me. I unlocked the car and the five of us scrambled in.

"Who's that guy?" One of the twins asked.

"Just someone form school." I told them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The other twin asked.

"No. He's not my boyfriend." That must have been the hundreth time I had told someone that today alone. I took notice of my siblings just in time to hear Shayne whisper to them. "But she likes him though."


	4. Chapter 4

"Courtney, who was that boy at the store?" My mother asked. One simple question led to the end of my life.

"He's just a boy from school." I answered.

"He's not just a boy, that's Duncan." Shayne told everyone. Some of my younger sibling's looked wide-eyed at me. It was as if he had had an extra head they had only just realized.

"Oh." My mother managed to say. "So that's Duncan." She didn;t loo at me for the rest of dinner, she didn't talk to anyone just sat there attacking her food with the fork. I knew I had done something wrong. I knew I shouldn't have stopped to talk to him.

"I like him." Robin said proudly. I smiled at her, she always knew what to say to break the tension. A few of my other siblings laughed at her.

"What do you mean you like him?" My father question the five-year-old. It was the first time he had spoke all through dinner, his voice made me jump a bit.

"He gave me sweetie's." Robin told them. My father choked on the water he had in his mouth. He swallowed what he could and then turned to face Robin, who was siting next to him.

"You shouldn't take sweets off strangers, Robin. How many times do I have to tell you?" He scowled.

"He's not a stranger, he's Courtney's friend." She didn't let him scare her.

"It's my fault, dad. I introduced them." I said, hoping he'd lay off Robin. I hated to see her get shouted at. She's so innocent and too young to understand fully. My father gave a small grunt and went back to his food.

After dinner I stayed at the table. When my mother took my plate I buried my head in my arms on the table. Why did I have to stop and talk to him?It's not like I like him or anything, and now my dads mad t me and I don't know why. I hate it when my dad won't talk to me. It makes me feel so guilty, I have done something wrong but I don't know what.

"Niki, can you pass me the last few plates?" I heard my mother ask. "Niki, can you pass me the last few plates?" She repeated a few moments later. "Niki, I asked you to get the plates." She said getting angry.

"Niki's not here. I'm Jessy." The statement was followed by the clip-clopping sound of flip-flops leaving the room and then my mothers sigh.

"Courtney, can you pass me the last few plates, please." She asked me. I obliged by getting up and collecting the last stack of plates and dumping them in the sink. I wanted to ask my mother why everyone she and my father were mad at me, but Stevie was standing by the side wiping the dishes dry. The last thing I needed was her to listen in. I decided I'd have to ask her another time.

I went back up to my room and layed down on the bed. I stared up at my white ceiling and thought long and hard about what I could have possibly done to upset anyone. Nothing sprang to mind. I fell asleep still thinking about it all. It was hurting my head, all the confusion of what's right and what's wrong.

I was awakened by my door creaking as it was pushed open. I sat up and standing in the doorway was one of the twin's.

"What do you want, Jessy?" I guessed her name.

"So you finally got my name right then." She snapped at me.

"Answer my question!" I yelled back.

"I wanted to come see you."

"Well your not wanted here." I screamed, pushing her out the room and slamming the door shut. I crawled back into bed and fell asleep once more.

The next thing I knew it was morning. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. Only a few of my siblings were there. I sat down by m nine-year-old sister, Sammy. She was combing her long blond hair and it was really irritating. In the end I snatched the comb off her and glared at me. I know I shouldn't take my anger out on the younger ones, but my frustration was getting to me.

"Quit doing your hair at the table. Some of us have to eat here." I told her, handing her back the comb. She got up and walked away, leaving Robin to occupy the seat. I ate my breakfast in silence. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or get involved in the many arguments going on around the table. My parents didn't stop the arguing like usual. It made me know that they were still mad at me.

I was about to say something when one of the girl twins came running into the room. She was a wreck.

"Jessy's missing!" She shouted. Here we go miss dramatic.

"She's probably in the bathroom or something." My mother told her, but Niki shook her head.

"I checked all the bathrooms, and all of upstairs." She replied breathlessly.

"Has anyone seen her this morning?" My father asked, his voice becoming frantic. No one answered.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" My mother asked, voice was shaking.

"I saw her last night, I told her..." I trailed off.

"You told her what?" My father said. I'm sure if he wasn't so shaky form Jessy's disappearance then he would have screamed at me.

"I told her she wasn't wanted here. But I meant my room here, not here here." I told them all.

"Okay, everyone split up. Keep your phone on and call us if you find her." Everyone scrambled for the door. I grabbed my car keys and dashed to my car. I saw my parents take the three youngest and take them in the mini van. Sammy had her rollerblades on and Jake and Stevie were boarding down the street. Charlie, Shayne and Niki took off on foot in different directions. I sped off in my car. This was all my fault.


	5. Chapter 5

How could I let this happen? My little sister looked up to me, and now I had made her run away. I hope she's okay. This is all my fault.

I drove to the spots she would go, but nothing, not a trace of Jessy anywhere I went. I drove round on the streets, hoping to see her, but I didn't. The guilt was eating me alive. What if something had happened to her? I would get the blame because this was all my fault. If only I had listened to her, she only wanted to come talk to me. Why did I throw her out? Why did I make her run away?

Night soon fell and I still hadn't seen her. I drove home and found my parnts were already there. I took a deep breath and opened the car door just in time as my front door swung open. Out came my parents closly followed by Robin, Kyle, Drake, Stevie and Shayne.

"Niki found her at the train station." Shayne told me as the 7 of them piled into the family car. I jumped back into my own car and followed my parents to the train station. We all rushed through the doors and saw the twins sitting on bench by the railway line. Aswe made our way over to them the rest of my siblings ame crashing through the doors behind us. We all walked over to the girls and they looked up at us with sympathy in their eyes.

"Jessy, why would you run away?" My mother asked, stroking my little sisters silky, brown hair.

"Beacuse no one loves me." She answered, almost in tears.

"We all love you." My father told her.

"So why do none of you remember my name?" She spat at us.

"Your identical tiwns, it's kind of hard to tell you apart if you wear the same outfit and do your hair the same way everyday." Stevie said. Jessy looked down at her shoes, her feet didn't even rach the floor of the bench.

"But I'm not Niki." She whispered.

"No, your not. Your Jessica Amelia Baker, a wonderful girl who shouldn't worry her family to death." My mother told her.

"But Courtney told me I wasn't wanted."

"I didnt mean you weren't wanted in the family, I meant you weren't wanted in my room because I was trying to sleep. I love you Jess, I don't want you to leave." I admitted. One of my older brothers out an arm around my shoulders but I didn't take my eyes off of Jessy.

After a few moments of silnce my mother finally released Jessy from the tight grip she had her in and said we sould all go home. We all agreed and left the train station as a family. My car got jammed packed with siblings but I was too happy that Jessy was alright to care.

The few days that followed that inccident the house was filled with love. We all helped each other out and talked as a family. There was no shouting or screaming, no fighting or arguing. All peaceful. But peace only lasts for so long. We were soon back to old ways, mixing the twins round and shouting at each other for the stupid things we did. I didn;t mind though, tahts the way I like it, but my parents had other idea's.

"Family meeting!" My father's voice echoed up the stairs. I groaned and pulled my self away from my desk. I trudged downstairs, dragging y feet. I hated family meetings. Some of my siblings came skipping happily down the stairs while others followed my persuit.

I slumped into the free armchair and Robin jumed onto my lap knocking the breath out of me. She followed me round like a lost puppy sometimes. The others slowly made their way in and scattered around onto open spaces on the floor. My father stood up front and clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Okay, Kids, listen up."He yelled over our voices. We all shut up and turned to face him. "Now, your mother and have noticed all of the fighting going on recently."

"Recently?" Stevie scoffed.

"Yes, Stephanie, recently." My father said. He never called her Stevie, he said it was a boys name and she was little girl. That always made Stevie even madder. But she did have a point, we had always argued but they had now only noticed it.

"So, we have come up with a way to stop it all for the summer." My father announced. I had totaly forgot about summer, it was only two days away.

"So what's this brilliant way then?" Jake piped up.

"We are going to spend a few weeks at Lake Yucca." My mother beamed.

"Camp Yucca? Whats that?" Sammy asked.

"You wouldn't emember Sam, you were only about a year old when we went." Charlie told her.

"It's just a run-down cabin by a big lake and we take part in wodsy activities." Shayne said. I could barly remmber the lake, I was 8 last time we went. It was just like Shayne had said. A cabin that was falling down, nad a lake that people did only God-knows-what in.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." I said, moving Robin off my lap so I could leave the room.

"It wasn;t an offer." He told me, his voice slightly filled with anger. He was still mad at me for the unknown reason.

"I don't want to go either." Jake said.

"or me." Stevie pitched in.

"Yeah, dad. It's not much of a place to spend the summer." Shayne said.

"I want to go." Robin told us all.

"There's my girl." My father swooped Robin into his arms and swung her back and forth.

"We're in." Jessy and Niki screamed at the same time.

"Us too." Drake and Kyle said in unison.

"Not like I have anything better to do this summer." Sammy told us. I still didn't want to go. From what I can remember hated the lake. It wasn't fun at all.

"Looks like we're going to the lake!" My father shouted.

"What?" The rest of us shouted back.

"Your out numbered. Dani as already agreed to come and with everyone else counted for that's 7 who want to go." My father siad proudly.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" My mother backed him up. This was going to be one long summer.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang and I ran as fast as I could out of school. Finally, the last day had come and it was summer form here on out. I was almost at my car when someone tugged my elbow, causing me to turn round. I was staring straight into Duncan's eyes. Our faces were inches apart.

"Bye to you too, Princess." He whispered. I didn't respond, just stared him right in the eyes. "Here's to Senior year." And before I could pull away Duncan's lips made a connection with mine. I stared at his eye lids and then closed mine as I eased into the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but to me it felt like forever.

"See you in September." He called as her walked off. I was left standing in shock. People were staring at me, but I didn;t care. Duncan had kissed me. Me! Of all people he kissed me.

I made my way over to my car and Stevie raised an eyebrow, she had clearly been watching. I gave her a shrug of my shoulders and climbed into the drivers seat. The whole ride home the kiss was on my mind. It was my first kiss. Duncan had been my first kiss. Why had he kissed me?He couldn't possibly like me, could he? Of course he didn't like me, who would like me? Preppy Courtney Baker. Why would anyone be interested in me? I love school and run for class president. I have high expectations and no friends. I have my whole future planned out and no one is going to stop me from achieving my dreams. So why would Duncan Lewis, the school's bad boy, kiss me?

I pulled up into the driveway and ran to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and tried to answer all the questions. I couldn't. Only Duncan could answer them, and who knew when I was going to see him again. September. months away until saw him again. So much for the perfect summer.I was looking forward to relaxing, but no. I have to spend it at some run down cabin by a lake with my first kiss replaying over and over in my mind. Life sucks.

* * *

"We'll be back before midnight." My mother said, putting on the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing a strapless dress that was white up the top and black from the waist down. Her thin heels made and echoing noise as she walked from her bedroom and into the wooden floored hallway.

"Your responsible for the kids not staying up too late." My father told Shayne and I.

"Chill, dad." Shayne reassured him. "They'll be fine."

"Don't worry." I said. "Everything will be fine."

"I am holding you responsible if something happens." My father teased.

"And what's going to happen?" I joked.

* * *

The music blasted from the stereo's that were placed all over the family room. The house was crowded with rowdy teenagers and all my siblings were enjoying the party. It was Shayne's annual end of school year party. Everyone from school shows up. Mom and dad go out to dinner to have some alone time before they have to spend the whole summer with us. I had forgotten all about the party. I was rushing round the house frantically. I anything got broken I was in trouble.

"Shayne!" I shouted to my older brother over the music. "Don't you think the party's getting a little out of control?"

"You need to relax, Court." He replied, as he danced off into the sea of people.

"UGH!" I screamed, but no one could hear me because the music was just that loud. I turned round and made my way over to the staircase to sit down, but before I could someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back toward them.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan sid, resting his head on my shoulder and looking up at m with those memorizing eyes of his. "I didn't expect you to be here. You don't strike me as the party type, what gives?" He clearly had no idea. I removed myself from Duncan's grip and twirled round to face him.

"This is my house." I told him. He smirked at me and then pulled me closer to him.

"Shayne is your brother?" He asked. I nodded yes. "He's my brother's best mate." Damn! Will Lewis was Duncan's brother.

The two of us stood for a while, Duncan with his arms around my waist, me gazing up at his perfect tealy-blue eye's. Until I regained control and took a step away from him. He gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He took a step forward and entwined my hand in his.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. His expression went form puzzled to shocked.

"I would have thought some as smart as you would have figured it by now." He replied, confusing me. He must have seen the look on my face because he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "I. Like. You." I was taken back in shock. He just admitted he liked me. "Do you like me?" He continued to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"I guess I do." I whisperd back. Even though I couldn't see his face, because he a still leaning down by my ear, I knew he was smirking to himself.

Before I knew it our lips were touching again. I was sweet and gentle at first butafter a few second Duncan bit on my bottom lip causing my mouth to open slightly and his tounge slithered into my mouth. My arms automaticaly slipped round his neck, and I was shocked to find my tounge fighting his inside my mouth. His toungue bar gave him an advantage and so he won the battle. Duncan moved his tounge to all the spaces in my mouth. He went over each place twice and then started licking the roof of my soon tired of my mouth and trailed kisses from my lips down to my coller bone. I gripped onto his bright green mohawk as he bit down, making a small moan escape my lips. Luckily the music hid the noise I had made. Duncan sucked on my neck and more moans left my mouth without permission. Slowly he made his way back to my mouth and pecked my lips a few times before letting me rest my head on his well-toned chest.

I woud have stayed hugging him all night if my phone hadn't started beeping like mad, telling me it was half past 11.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"You have got to help me get rid of everyone." I told him.

"I'm on it." Duncan ran from our spot by the staircase into the family room and jumped up onto the window ledge. He whistled loud enough for everyone to turn and face him.

"Party's over! Get the hell out of the house." There was some mumbling from the crowd but then two boys umpedup either side of Duncan.

"Anyone who refuses to leave will have to face us!" Will shouted. Everyone started heading to the doors. They scrambled for the exits until there was no one left in he house but my siblings, Duncan, Will and I.

"We've got to get this place cleaned up before mom and dad get home!" Stevie yelled.

"Everyone spilt up and hopefully we can get this place sorted." I said, and everyone ran off in different directions.

"Five minutes!" I heard Shayne call from the depth of the house. I kissed Robin's forhead and she fell instantly to sleep. I ran back downstairs and could hear the roar of the engine from my dad's car. I sprinted into the now spotless family room and took a seat on the sofa next to Duncan. Shayne and Will jumped into place on the arm chairs opposite us and we all started up a random converstaion when my parents walked in.

"Hi, mom, hi, dad." Shayne greeted, turning round in his chair to face them. "Hope you don't mind that we had friends over."

"Of course not." My mother said, hanging her bag and jacket up.

"But you kids had better be getting home." My father butted in.

I walked Duncan to the front door and stood facing him, not knowing what to say. He could see the uncertainty in my expression. Duncan took my hands in his and leaned his forehead against mine, I looked up and was engulfed by his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Sorry for what?"I asked, confused.

"For springing all this on you." He told me.

"Don't be sorry."

"But who knows when we'll see each other again, I'm going away for the whole summer."

"So am I." I closed my eyes while I paused to find the right words. "We'll see each other in september, the beginning of a new year for the two of us."

"And you won't see anyone else throughout summer, will you?"

"No, will you?"

"No." Duncan kissed my cheek before leaving my house. That was the last time I would see him all summer.


	7. Chapter 7

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I slid my hand out from under the covers and hit my alarm clock. It was Saturday morning, who in their right mind would set my alarm, while I was asleep, on a Saturday? I flung the covers off my body and huffed. I hate Saturday's. I turned my head to the side and saw 7:02 glowing on my alarm clock. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I grabbed a comb from my desk and made my way down stairs doing my hair. I walked into the kitchen and tied my chocolate layers back and pushed the comb into one of the drawers in the kitchen unit.

My father was sitting at the table reading his news paper and drinking coffee, you don't want to know what he's like without his coffee in the morning's. Jessy, Niki, Kyle and Drake were eating cereal quietly and Charlie was on the phone, no doubt to his girlfriend, who none of us had met.

"Morning, Courtney." My mother smiled from the stove. She tipped a few streaks of bacon onto a plate and handed them to me. I took the plate and gave her a puzzled look. She never made me bacon, or anything of that sort. I was usually left to make myself toast or scrounge for a few flakes of cereal at the bottom of the box.

"Go sit down." My mother told me. I did as I was told and took a seat beside my dad.

"Morning, dad." I said. He gave me a grunt of 'good morning', and I started to happily chew on my bacon. The rest of my siblings came in and eyed my bacon up hungrily, I hugged my plate protectively and they backed off. I still found it weird that I had bacon for breakfast, I wasn't the one who cooked it.

Once everyone had finished their food and was about to leave the table my mother shouted out.

"Wait!" I froze in my position, half-way out of the chair, and turned to face my mother. She gave us all a look that said sit back down, and we did as the look told us.

"I want you all to start packing." She looked at Charlie. "I want you to help Drake." Then she looked at Shayne. "I want you to help Kyle."And the she turned to who else than me. "And you can help Robin." My mother shot us all a sweet smile. "go on then, go pack we leave tomorrow morning."

The race to get to our rooms was on. 12 pairs of footsteps echoed through out the large house. I was squished between my brothers and sisters, lucky for me why room was right down the end of the corridor. I tried to break through the barrier of bodies, but it was no use. They had a strong hold. I had to wait until they all had disburse to their own rooms.

I dived on my bed and Robin ran in after me.

"I'm going to do my packing first and then 'll come help you."She nodded her head making her hair fall over face. I wiped it away for her and she smiled at me, showing her picture perfect teeth. Robin an back out of my room and I pulled my suitcase down from on top of my wardrobe. It was a bit dusty so I gave it a brush over with my hands before sitting it down on my bed and throwing open my wardrobe doors. I looked at all the different clothes I had. There was so man to choose from. I decided I had better pack for all occasions and weather conditions because I didn't know what I would be facing when we got to the lake.

I folded a few multi-colored t-shirts and stacked them in the corner of my case. I then pulled out my two bikini's, one blue with white polka dots and the other purple with a few black stripes. They got tucked beside the t-shirts. I then moved on to pants. I took hold f all my shorts and pushed them into the case. I then put in a few pairs of long trousers, just in case. I smiled triumphantly as I squished it all in. I then moved onto my dresses. I had to pack some for evening wear and any parties we were to attend as a family. After they were added to the case I stuffed my necessities into the open spaces around the case. I just about managed to squeeze in a few different pairs of shoes and still zip it up.

I placed my suitcase under my bed, ready for the morning, and skipped down to Robin's room. She was easy to pack for. I just folded all of her cute, little pink dresses and placed them inside the case. I then added a few skirts and t-shirts, her swimming costume and all of her shoes. Her case did up easily and I took it back to my room and put with my own. I then pulled out my travel bag and started to add things into that. My iPod, PDA, things like that. I then put in Robin's coloring book and a few crayons for her to be occupied on the trip too. I placed it on my desk and went back downstairs to watch some TV.

Everyone else was still packing, so I had the TV to myself. It was a once in a life time thing to not have to fight for what I want to watch. I flicked on the music channel and listened to a few songs to clear my head of everything. I was rudely interrupted by my father who turned the TV off.

"What did you do that for?" I asked politely, even though it didn't sound that way when I said it.

"I need you to drive tomorrow." He replied.

"W-what?" He couldn't be serious. There was no was I could drive for that long.

"The van doesn't fit all of us in. You know that, Court." He was using a pleading tone that I rolled my eyes at.

"Why can't Charlie or mom drive?" I asked.

"Charlie's taking his car up too. Come on Court, for the family." I couldn't believe my eyes, he was giving me the puppy dog look. My father shouldn't even know how to do that, let alone use it on me.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Good, so you can take Dani, Robin and Sam."

"Wait, why can't Dani drive?"

"She doesn't want to." I stared open mouthed at my father as he left the room. She didn't want to? I didn't want to!

I pulled a cushion up over my face and screamed. I had to put up with 3 of my sisters for 5 hours. It was going to be agony.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive wasn't too bad. Dani and I sang along to the songs on the radio for most of it, for the other part she was on the phone to her boyfriend who was away on business and couldn't come to the lake with us. Not that any of us minded him not being there, well except Dani of course. Sammy just brushed her hair the whole time, that girl is obsessed with her golden locks. And Robin was happy enough scribbling away in her coloring book for 5 hours. Apart from the bathroom break at every gas station, I handled the drive well.

We arrived at our cabin, if that's what you would call the run down piece of junk, half hour late, but it didn't matter. I pulled up behind the mini van and Charlie parked his car right behind mine. All 14 of us clambered out of the cars to see where we would be staying for the next few weeks up close. It looked worse in my opinion. The stairs leading up to the deck were rotting away and half of one was missing. The house itself was just as bad. The wood was greening in places and it looked dirty and unused.

"You can not be serious." Stevie said what we were all thinking.

"Wow!" Jake exclaimed.

"That's the spirit Jake." My father encouraged him.

"No, I mean wow, look at that place." I turned to look at Jake and he was pointing across the lake at our neighbors. There was big 3 story house, no, _mansion. _It was painted white so it stood out amongst all of the tree's. In the water outside were jet ski's and a parked jet boat. There were kids splashing in he water, but they were too far away to tel how old they were or even if they were girls or boys. In a whole the place was better than our, _**way**_ better.

"Why can't we rent somewhere like that?" Jessy asked.

"Well, I, uh." My mother stuttered, unable to think of a reason to tell us.

"Because that place is too fancy, we want the real outdoors treatment." My father told us. Most of us rolled our eyes and moaned. Typical dad, he got us the rundown shit when we could have had some posh place like everyone else. We were now outcasts.

"Everyone go inside." My mother said, and we all rushed up the stairs, forgetting they could break and kill us all at any time. Of course every family has the idiot that thinks they can do something when it is clear you can't. Ours is Shayne. Shayne tried to jump the missing step but failed misrebly. He got his leg caught,making him fall straight down hurting the family jewels. I laughed like mad at him before following the rest of my siblings inside. As soon as I walked through the door there was a loud, ear splitting scream.

Jessy, Niki and Sammy were up on the sofa. Robin had hopped up onto the table Dani was halfway up to the loft. Drake and Kyle were standing with their back's pressed against the wall and Stevie, Jake and Charlie were scanning the floor for something. And then I saw it. A giant rat came running out from under the sofa with Charlie's keys in it's mouth, I screamed and jumped up on the table with Robin. Jake made a dive for the rat but he slipped past his hands. Stevie threw a few cushions at him but they missed. Charlie put his foot in front of the rats hole and he dropped the keys and ran off to somewhere else in the house.

My parents came running into the house.

"What happened?" My father shouted, out of breath because he wasn't exactly fit.

"Benny happened." Dani told him.

"That things still here?" My mother squealed in disgust.

"Yes, he's here!" I screamed, freaked out because he could be anywhere in the house by now.

"I'll have to get some traps tomorrow when I go down the hardware store." My father said. "But for now go get your luggage from the car and get settled in your rooms. I was the first to to the door and I bolted it back to my car to grab my suitcase. I wasn't going to stick around to find out where the rat was.

I made sure not to go in the girls room alone. It was a big room and the rat could have been hiding anywhere. There was four sets of bunk beds in the room. I placed my stuff on the bottom bunk and took a look around the room to see if I could spot the mini devil. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Courtney." Robin's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, Rob." I said, turning to face my little sister.

"Can I share a bed with you?" She asked.

"Sure." I hoisted her stuff onto her bunk as she climbed the ladder to the top. I then sat back down on my bed and started to unpack.

"Everyone dress fancy, we're going to a party!" My father's voice boomed through the cabin. A party shouldn't be too bad. I pulled out my strapless, silver dress and the matching flats. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't under dressed. I tied my hair up and then helped Robin with her clothes. She was wearing a pink party dress and I placed a pink bow in her hair. She looked so cute. My other sisters were also wearing various colored dresses, and when I went across the hall to check on the boys they were actually wearing smart looking shirts.

The 14 of us made our way over to the main lodge on foot. It was a big, fancy place. It was made of a nicer wood than our cabin was and the inside was decorated with fairy lights and looked very high standard.

"I am so glad you guys made it." A familiar voice greeted our family. It was Tom, the owner of our cabin. "Well, the kids party is downstairs and the adults are over by the bar." Tom pointed behind him as all of my younger siblings ran off downstairs.

"What are you four waiting for?" My mother asked Dani, Charlie, Shayne and I.

"Kids party?" I retorted.

"Young adult, now go." I rolled my eyes and walked down the pristine stairs. It had that new car smell for some unknown reason. When I got downstairs I found myself on an open deck. There were people of various ages all around. There was loud music and a buffet table with it's own chef. I walked over to the railings so I could see the night sky. It was beautiful.

I just stared up at the stars wondering if Duncan was doing the same, it was going to be ages before I saw him again. I heard the sound of footsteps and someone walking over to me. They stood a few paces to my left, but I didn't see them because I didn't take my eye's of the stars.

"You know, you look even more beauiful now then you did last time I saw you."


	9. Chapter 9

I was glued to the spot with fear. This could not be happening to me.

"What? Not even going to say hello now." The voice questioned. I refused to turn towards him. I didn't want it to all start again, not after the brutal departure last time. I stood my ground and looked the other way. A muscular hand grabbed my chin and pulled it to face him. His black hair was slightly covering his emerald green eyes, but I could still see the hatred in them.

"T-Trent, don't d-do this." I trembled with fright, fright of what he could do to me.

"Do what, Courtney?" He asked innocently. He released my face and leaned in for a kiss. I dodged his lips by taking a step backwards, making him stumble forward. I shivered even more as he slowly lifted his head and his eyes met mine. More hatred, more evil, more sickening thoughts swam round in those green pools of his.

I took another step back and Trent took a step forward. It took all I could but I tried to summon up all my courage.

"Trent, I don't want this to start again. I don't want anything to do with you." I told him. He just shook his head whilst a sickening grin was plastered on is face.

"That's not your decision." He whispered before grabbing my wrist and pulling me round the side of the building so no one could see us, or hear my screams.

I was pushed up against a wall and I winced in pain, Trent was stronger than I remembered. He leaned his body on top of mine and started trailing kisses from my collarbone to my neck to my lips. I turned my head to the side so he couldn't reach my mouth. I thought I was in the clear when he pulled himself off me, but I was wrong, terribly wrong. He swung back and slapped me across the cheek. I blinked back a few tears and placed my hand on top of my throbbing cheek. Trent pulled my face towards his and kissed me on my lips. I struggled to get free, but he was stronger than I was.

When he tried to slip his tongue into my mouth I denied him access. He tried again but I refused to let him in. Once again he pulled away from me, this time I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the outline of a boy holding Trent's hand back to stop him from hitting me. I moved my head to face the two but my eyes were blurred from tears.

"You don't want to do that." The boy said, I knew that voice.

"And your going to stop me?" Trent laughed.

"Yeah, I am." The boy shoved Trent against the wall, but Trent pushed himself off the bricks and punched the guy. The two started punching and hiting and kicking each other until Trent was lying on the floor with the breath kncoked out of him.

I ran to my saviour and wrapped my arms around in neck in a hug. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You didn't think I'd let this jerk hit you, did you, Princess?" Duncan whispered in my ear.

"No." I whisperd back. I started to cry into his shirt, but he didn't mind.

The two of us stayed in that position until someone came running round the corner. We broke apart and standing there was Shayne and Will.

"What fucking happened?" Shayne asked, staring down at Trent's body. He was now trying to stand up but not getting very far.

"This scum bag's been abusing Courtney." Duncan spat at the floor. I buried my head into his shoulder and he put his arm around my back to hold me closer.

"He's been-WHAT!" Shayne yelled. He iced Trent in the stomach and then turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I-I'm fine." I assured my brother, my voice was still a bit shaky from crying.

"You know what, Shayne." Will paused for effect. "I think we should dispose of him."

"That my friend, is a great idea." Shayne said, not taking his eye of Trent.

"Y-your going t-to kill him?" I asked, not wanting him die just be punished.

"Nah, a murder case isn't what we need right now." Will told me.

"We were planning on dumping someone in the lake, and Trent here just volenteered." He smirked.

Will grabbed his feet and Shayne grabbed his arms, they caried him down to the lake's edge and dropped him on the dirt. Duncan and I walked in slience behind them, he held me close for safety and I didn't objectify. We stopped by Trent's body, he was now fully aware of what was happening but couldn't move because Duncan had done such a good job. He was quietly wimpering in pain, but we didn't acknowledge him.

Will and Shayne rolled up the bottom of their pants and removed their shoes and socks from their feet. They picked up Trent once again and carried him into the water. They swug him back and fore, counting each swing a they went. After three they threw him high into the air and her came plummeting down with a giant splash that sent droplets of water over Duncan and me too.

I laughed on the inside as Trent resurafced. Shayne bent down to him and I could just about hear what he said.

"Next time you want to hurt my sister, you'll remember what we have the power to do." He then pushed hs ahnd up form under the water and a small wave hit Trent's face. My brother and his friend walked back over to us and we watched as Trent swam back to shore, but a bit further down the lake to where we were.

"I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while." Will said.

"Courtney!" Shayne gasped as he turned to face me. He placed his hand under my chin and ran his thumb over my cheek. I winced in pain. "You need to cover that up." Shayne told me. I knew he was right, but mome and dad had the keys to the cabin and I couldn't risk them seeing my now bright red cheek.

"You two go back to the cabin and we'll get the keys." Shayne said, grabbing his shoes from the floor and jogging away with Will. I looked at Duncan and he held his hand out to me, I took it and we walked back to my cabin.

We sat on the steps while we waited for the two to come back. Duncan gave the place a look that culd only be know as shock.

"It's not the best place in the world." I told him.

"I can see that, it's a dump." He replied. "You'll have to come to my place sometime and I'll show you what a real cabin looks like." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, realisng I had never asked earlier because of the whole event.

"I told you not so long ago at school, my parents are taking me and my brother to the lake." I the remembered Duncan telling me that. "What about you?" He asked. "I I remember rightly you were going to babysit all summer." Duncan gave me a nudge of the shoulder.

"My parents decided we needed some way to stop all the fighting going on." I told him.

We sat in silence until Shayne and Will came running up to the cabin. They threw me the keys and I unlocked the door. I sprinted for the bathroom but was met by an unexpected visitor. I shrieked as the rat's eyes met mine. All three boys came racing into the room but stopped when they saw the rat.

"It's just a rat." Will said but Shayne shook his head.

"Its not just a rat, it's Benny. The cleverest rat I've ever come across." He corrected his friend.

"Let's see how clever it is." Duncan moved forward slowly and then jumped for the rat, it slipped fr6m his grasp and ran out the room. None of us bothered to run after it, there was no point he was going back to his hole where we couldn't catch him.

I turned to the mirror and only then did I see the huge, red handprint on my face.

"It looks even worse in the light." Shayne exclaimed. I took out my make-up bag and tried my best to find something that would cover up the mark. I yet again winced in pain as I touched brushes and make-up pads to the area, but I had to brace myself and cover up all of it.

* * *

A/N:I know I made Trent OOC but I saw him as the clingy kind of ex-boyfriend who wouldn't let Courtney go for anything, so that's why I made him like that sorry if you didn't like it.


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke the following morning tucked into bed. I sat up and hit my head on the top bunk.

"OW!" I yelped, before covering my mouth remembering I was now sharing a room with my six sisters. I looked around, but everyone was still asleep. I walked over to the mirror and noticed my cheek was slightly red. The memories from the previous night came flooding back to me. I put a hand on my scarlet mark and luckily the pain had gone.

I didn't bother to cover it up before walking into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What's wrong with your cheek?" My father asked as soon as I walked into the room. I moved my hand back up to the mark in surprise.

"I walked into the door frame just now." I lied. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about, just a little scrape." I smiled at him, noticing that Shayne shot me a funny look out of the corner of my eye. I took a seat beside him and took a slice of his toast.

"Why didn't you cover it up?" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't need to." I whispered back, swallowing my mouthful of bread.

After breakfast I got changed into my black and purple bikini so I could go for a swim in the lake. I ran out of the door so fast that I fell into something, more like someone. The two of us went flying down the steps, and I landed on top of their chest while they were lying down in the dirt. I looked up and my eyes connected with Duncan's.

"I didn't know you wanted me this bad, Princess." He winked at me

"What are you doing here?" I asked, jumping up from my position.

"Thought I'd come see you." Duncan shrugged his shoulders as he too got up from the floor.

"Well I'm going for a swim, feel free to join me." I smirked, walking past him.

I could feel his gaze on me as I sat on the lakes edge and splashed a few small ripples in the water with my feet. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist, and soon enough he came over and sat beside me. He ripped of his shirt and jumped in, sending a cool wave over my head. I shook my head in disapproval, but Duncan didn't seem to care. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in with him.

"Duncan!" I screamed as my face broke the surface of the clear-blue water.

"Yes?" He answered slyly, circling me closely in the water. I giggled stupidly and mentally slapped myself when I realized I had.

Duncan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my forehead against his. We both leaned in to kiss but didn't get anywhere.

"Oooo, Courtney's got a boyfriend." Came Kyle and Drake's shrieks of laughter. The two of us broke apart and looked over to the cabin where a few of my siblings were watching us. I death glared the twins and swam over the edge, my brothers ran away in fear that I would kill them, and to be honest I probably would have.

Duncan and I got out of the lake and sat on the deck of my cabin to dry off. We leaned in to kiss again but my mother came walking though the door.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, noticing the two of us sitting on the wooden floor. I cursed under my breath and smiled up at my mother. She got the idea and went back inside. I turned back to Duncan who was holding back his laughter. I started laughing and he joined in.

"Now, the real reason I came here was to invite you and your family over to my place tonight." Duncan explained once our laughing had died down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my parents have noticed that me and my brother have been spending a lot of time over here and at your place back home, so they wanted to get to meet you and your family." He told me. "And because it's my uncle's cabin I have my cousins over there too, so your brothers and sisters shouldn't be too lonely either."

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll have to ask my dad first." I looked towards the front door of the cabin. "Come on." I said, standing up and holding my hand out to Duncan. He gave me a funny look before taking my hand and walking into the cabin with me.

"Dad, can you call a family meeting?" I asked my father, who was sitting on the sofa reading the news paper.

"What for?" He inquired.

"We have a proposal." I told him. He gave us both a look that said, 'what-are-you-up-to?', but got to his feet anyway.

"FAMILY MEETING!" He yelled. Thousands of footsteps bounced off the hollow walls as everyone came running into the room. Duncan and I stood up front and Shayne and Will came over and stood by us.

"You telling them now?" Will asked his brother.

"Yeah." Duncan replied.

"Telling us what?" Robin asked, she had appeared by my feet.

"Well, my parents were wondering if you would all like to come over tonight for a barbecue." Duncan told my family.

"Where's your cabin?" Stevie asked.

"The one across the lake from here." Will said.

"The big fancy one?" Jake piped up excitedly.

"That's the one." The room was filled with whispers.

"Quiet!" My father shouted before turning to Duncan and Will. "I'd feel better if I spoke to your parents."

"Sure, our dads out on the lake now, I can go call him if you want." Will told my father, he nodded his head and Will left the cabin to get his own father.

When he returned a middle-aged man was with him. He had black hair and tealy eyes like Duncan. His skin was slightly tanned, but that was from being out in the sun. He was wearing a blue pair of swim shorts and a black vest top.

"Hey." He said, extending an arm for my father. "Ian Lewis."

"Dave Baker." My father replied.

"Will says you wanted to talk about tonight."

"Yeah, I would have just felt better getting the details from you rather than the boys here."

"I know how you feel. But yeah, I want all of you to come over tonight at 8 for a barbecue, I thought it would be a good idea since the boys spend a lot of time with your kids and I have my nieces and nephews over there too."

"Sounds like a plan." My father smiled.

"I'll see you later then." Mr. Lewis smiled back, before leaving our cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

I started rummaging round in my suitcase, messing up all of my neatly folded clothes. I had no idea what I should wear. It was a barbecue, I should dress casual. But what if I dress casual and they're all dressed up fancy? I was being stupid, I should just dress the way I want. Maybe I should wear a summer dress, it was a nice evening. What if it started to rain? I'd get soaked, and Duncan would have a great view of my underwear. I started chewing on my nails.

"Don't do that!" Dani smacked my hand away from my mouth.

"I don't know what to wear." I cried as I threw myself onto the bed beside my suitcase. Dani sighed and started looking through my clothes. She was wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She'd been wearing a lot of baggy clothes recently.

Dani shut my suitcase and walked over to her closet. She dug right to the back and hen threw me a summer dress. It was white with pink and yellow flowers. I held it up so I could get a good look at it.

"It's fine for you to wear that." Dani assured me. I nodded my head and started to change into the dress. Dani zipped it up at the back for me and I looked in the mirror. I did look good in it, it fit me just right. I let Dani curl my hair into perfect ringlets. I then applied some mascara to my eyelashes and coated my lips with a pink-red. All-in-all I looked amazing.

"You'd think you have a boyfriend to impress." Shayne joked as we walked out of the cabin. I just smiled to myself.

"Don't you have anything better to wear, Dani?" My mother asked my older sister.

"Leave my outfit choice to me, mom." Dani snapped, barging past us all to the front of our mini-crowd. I ran after her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Court. Don't worry about me." Dani walked off a little faster so I couldn't talk to her anymore. This wasn't like her, she was normally a chatty person who loved to talk to us all since she moved out. There was definitely something wrong with Dani.

We walked over to the Lewis' cabin, or mini-mansion as I would call it. We were greeted with loads of little kids running around. Duncan and Will came running over with their father.

"So glad you could all make it." Mr. Lewis greeted my father with a handshake and ruffled Drake's hair. "Please make yourself at home." In an instant Duncan grabbed my hand and led me away to the side of the house.

There was a table and a few chairs set up. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. Duncan took the seat beside. I looked out at the view. It was beautiful. You could see the whole lake and the edge of the woodlands as the setting sun cast the perfect glow.

"Duncan." I sighed happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." He said, not really caring about the scene in front of us. Two little kids came running over followed by Robin. They took a seat and smiled at the two of us.

"What do you two want now?" Duncan asked through gritted teeth.

"We just wanted to come see you." The little girl replied, still smiling at me. Duncan let out a groan.

"Courtney, these are two of my cousins, Scarlett and Leon." Duncan introduced us.

"So your Courtney." the little boy, Leon said in a slightly exaggerated way.

"That's me." I giggled slightly.

"You know your very pretty, I can see why Duncan doesn't shut up about you." Scarlett chirped.

"Thank you." I blushed and noticed Duncan's face go bright red too.

"Why don't you two show Robin something?" Duncan told them.

"Like what?" Leon asked.

"Anything that gets you away from here." Duncan muttered. The three kids ran away laughing there heads off for an unapparent reason, leaving Will and Shayne to take their empty seats.

"Get rid of two brats get another two." Duncan mumbled, only audible to me. I gave him light punch in the arm. "What do you two want?" He asked our brothers.

"We're planning on something." Will said.

"What's new?" Duncan teased.

"We wanna know if you two wanna take part." Shayne added.

"What makes you think want to take part in your ridicule games?" I questioned, because I didn't really care for the pranks they pulled. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Ah, well we were planning on getting as many of the kids as possible, so we thought you could get Sammy or Stevie." Shayne suggested.

"Depends, get them with what?" I inquired, now curious to know how I could be of use.

"Water guns." Will said emotionless.

"Water guns? How old are you?"

"Eighteen going on eight." Will joked.

"I'm with princess on this one, water guns are a little too young." Duncan agreed.

"And what do you suggest?" Shayne asked.

"Is the dog still tied up?" He asked, Will nodded his head. "Then we strike with the dog."

"We're going to let the dog loose?" Will questioned Duncan's tactics.

"Yeah, but we have to make sure it's at the right time, right when uncle Jack takes the first bite of his burger." Duncan gave an evil smirk and I started to worry about his sanity.

"Your going to let a dog loose on your uncle?" I asked, making sure I had caught it all the right way.

"Billiant idea!" Both Will and Shayne shouted.

"HUSH!" Duncan hissed. "No one can know about it yet."

"I'm out." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Too late, now part of this." I was about to argue back but a girl around my age came running over. She had long blond hair that was pulled behind her in a low ponytail. She was wearing a grey wetsuit, but she was completely dry.

"Hey, Bridge." Will greeted.

"Hey guys." She smiled sweetly. "Uncle Ian want's to know what you all want from the barbie."

"Great, we even get our own waitress service." Duncan teased the girl, who just ignored him. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Bridgette."

"Courtney." I smiled back.

After we'd told her what we wanted she skipped off to tell her uncle. I watched the water sitting still by the edge of the woodlands. It was shimmering in the darkness. I wasn't interested in the boyd plans for...whatever they were planning. I would have continued looking out at the water all night, but something caught my eye. I turned my head to see Dani sitting in fetal position by the waters edge. I got up and walked down the path that led to the water. I sat beside my sister but she didn't move an inch. She kept her knees hugged lose to her chest and her gaze on the water.

"Dani, what's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Dani turned her head to look at me, I could tell her eyes were bloodshot even in the dark She had been crying. "Dani, I want to help you. I hate seeing you this way." I told her.

"There's nothing you an do right now, Court. Nothing no one can do." I was about to ask her what she meant when she uncurled from her position and lifted up her top to reveal a swollen stomach. I gasped at the sight.

"Dani." I chocked.

"I am so stupid." Tears were starting to stream down my sisters face. She was still young, she had her whole life ahead of her. And now she was pregnant.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her gently. She wiped her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I am such an idiot." She sobbed slightly.

"No your not." I told her. "Do mom and dad know?"

"Mom does, but dad would kill me if he found out."

"No he wouldn't, he'll just have to accept it." I tried to comfort her.

"That's why I was mad later. Mom knows that I can't wear any of my nice clothes anymore because it'll be obvious, but she still has a go at me."

"She didn't have a go at you, I think what your wearing is fine."

"Thanks." The two fo us sat in silence for a while, just staring out at the water.

"Are you two hugry?" A man called from behind us. I twisted my neck to see a chubby man standing at the top of the path.

"We'll be up in a minute." I shouted back, standing up with Dani and brushing off the dirt. I smiled at my sister and she smiled back. We walked up to the cabin together, but I was soon pulled aside by Duncan and the hopeless pranksters.

"All you got to do is give a thumbs up to Shayne just before my uncle Jack takes his first bite." Duncan told me.

"Okay." I looked back to the group of people crowding the front steps of the house and the barbecue. "Which one's you uncle Jack?" I asked, realizing I had no idea.

"That one." Will said, pointing to the chubby man that had called me and Dani. I nodded my head, preparing myself to break a million of my self-set life rules.

Duncan and I walked over to the crowd of people, hand-in-hand. We got a few funny looks from his family, but it didn't bother me.

"I'll be right back, don't forget the signal." Duncan whispered in my ear, before running off somewhere. I was left standing alone, I didn't know anyone because it was all Duncan's family.

I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned and came to face Bridgette.

"So, you and Duncan an item ?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I replied, thinking about it for the first time. Duncan and I were a couple now, I was his girlfriend. The one person who I hate the most in this world is my...boyfriend. It's like some crazy dream. I would never have expected my life to end up like that.

"Wow." Bridgette siad, "I thought you seemed like a nice girl."

"What do you mean! I am a nice girl!" I protested.

"I'm just saying, Duncan's pretty hardcore, It's shocking he'd go for you. Not that there's anything wrong with you, of course. You just don't seem his type."

"How would you know?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm his cousin, I've known Duncan all his life, and your different to all the other girls, that's all." Bridgette replied. I smiled at her, not knowing what to say in reply. She smiled back and we just stood there.

"Who's ready for food?"I heard Mr. Lewis call from behind me. I turned round and saw Duncan's uncle Jack taking a burger off a plate. He placed in a bun and smothered it in ketchup. I watches as he moved it towards his lips. I looked around to find Shayne and finally saw him by the side of the house, I gave him a thumbs up and he gave me a nod before disappearing.

I moved out the way so everyone could get some food, I wasn't really hungry. I saw Duncan watching form the front steps of the cabin. I walked over and stood beside him. I leaned forward onto the railing's. This house was in a much better condition then ours. Duncan wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and he smirked down at me.

"Duncan, am I your girlfriend?" I asked, still thinking about Bridgette's words.

"If you want to be, I mean I do like you and would like you to be, but if you don't." I cut him off by placing my lips on his. I broke apart after a few seconds.

"Of course I want to be." I told him. Duncan gave me a peck on my lips and we both turned back to the crowd, smiling happily.

A loud bark echoed into the night and a white bull dog came running round the corner. The little kids screamed and ran away from him. Everyone moved out the way as the dog went straight for uncle Jack. He jumped up and stole the burger form his grasp before running off. Everyone who wasn't scared of the dog was in hysterics.

"Duncan!" Uncle Jack shouted, turning around to face the two of us. Everyone was now staring at us. "Control that mutt of yours!" He bellowed.

"He's not a mutt, he's my dog." Duncan argued back, trying his best not to laugh at his fuming uncle.

"Just go get him, Duncan." Mr. Lewis said, holding back his own laughter. "And make sure you tie him up extra tight this time." Duncan took my hand and led me of in the direction the dog had run off to, but as we got to the end of the house he pulled me up the side. Shayne and Will were standing there laughing there heads off. Will had the dog on a lead but when we turned round the corner her jumped up of me.

"Whoa!" I cried as the dog got up on his back legs and pressed itself on me.

"Down, Spike." Duncan called and the dog got off me.

"Sorry, he likes to get to know new people." Will apologized, handing the lead to Duncan.

"It's okay." I replied, dizzy from all the laughing.

The four of us walked back to the crowd of people who were now a small group. A few of the kids were sprawled out on various seats sleeping. The adults were sitting on the steps, talking and still drinking. Everyone else had disappeared.

"They've all gone back to the cabin." My mother slurred from the seat on the porch. "You two can go back too."

"Take Robin and the twins." My Father added. I looked over to where he pointed and saw Robin asleep on a chair with Scarlett and Drake and Kyle sitting on the floor by their feet, stopping themselves from dropping off too.

Duncan tied Spike to the railings whilst I picked Robin up.

"Do you want some help?" Duncan asked. I was about to say no when Drake fell flat on his face asleep.

"Yeah, can you take him for me?" Shayne had already left without me, some brother he is. Duncan picked Drake up bridal style and I helped Kyle to his feet, while trying to balance a sleeping Robin on my hip.

We walked back to my cabin in silence. I knocked on the door of our cabin and Charlie opened it. He took Drake off Duncan and took him and Kyle to bed. I walked off to the girls room and Duncan followed. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. Everyone was asleep. I had no idea how to get Robin onto the top bunk so I placed her on my bed and tucked her in. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned back to Duncan who was watching my every move.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I he said. I gave him a kiss and as expected he deepened it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We would have started a tongue war if Stevie hadn't stopped us.

"If you two want to have a such a sloppy goodbye then go in the hallway, some of us are trying to sleep!" She whisper-hissed, throwing a pillow at us. Duncan threw it back at her and I giggled under my breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He repeated, giving me another peck on my lips before leaving.

I unzipped the dress and slipped into my pajamas. I climbed the ladder to Robin's bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out of it.

* * *

A/N: WOW! Insanely long chapter. If you guys have any idea's of where I can go next, feel free to tell me. Because I am slowly running out. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

I was awoken by what sounded like thousands of terrified screams. I coughed as I sat up in bed. The air was clouded with thick grey smoke. I squinted my eyes to look around the room and from what I could see the beds were empty. I coughed as the polluted air hit my lungs. I lurched forward as if I was going to throw up. I coughed harder as I jumped from the top bunk onto the floor. I came face-to-face with Robin. She was lying under the bed, crying her eyes out. I reached my hand towards her and she took it.

It was hard, but I remembered my C.I.T. training. We had to stay close to the ground and keep inhaling the clear air from the floor area. I guided Robin across the bedroom floor to the door. I pushed it open and crawled out into the hallway. I looked behind me to check on Robin before continuing to crawl into the main room. We were met with a fierce gaze that was traveling up the stairs quickly. I would have made a dash for the door if didn't have to worry about Robin too. It was a good thing I didn't because as soon as I told myself not to the fire spread to guard the entrance and only exit. I turned around and Robin copied me, we crawled into the boys bedroom and I moved as fast as I could to the nearest window. I stood up and flung it open, instantly my lungs were met with clear air. I turned around and coughed for a minute before picking Robin up and almost throwing her out the window. I jumped through the opening just as the bunk beds beside me collapsed.

I tumbled onto the grass and breathed heavily. Robin was coughing wildly beside me. I rubbed her back before standing up and noticing we were at the back of the cabin. I could hear distant sirens coming closer and more screaming from round the front. I literally lifted Robin off her feet as I ran round the side of the wooden wreck while holding her hand. We were met by the rest of our family. They all had panicked looks and most of them were in tears. Robin started coughing again which caught everyone's attention. All at once they came rushing over to us. I was pulled into a tight group hug which made my lungs hurt even more. Everyone was shouted things at the same time so I didn't catch anything.

Most of the other family's who were on vacation at the lake were also there, watching our cabin burn to ash. I looked closer and saw Duncan's family. They were also on the verge of tears. I looked closer but couldn't see Duncan. I looked back to my family who were now swarming over Robin. Shayne looked back at me and for the first time I saw my brother cry. He rushed back over to me and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and that was when I realized I too was crying.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my voice shaking like crazy.

"We don't know, the police said that it was man made fire." Shayne answered. A man made fire? That meant that someone had purposely tried to kill us. "It was Stevie and Sammy who called to everyone." He continued. "We all ran out here and that's when we noticed you and Robin were missing."

"Robin was under the bed and I didn't get woken up." I whispered into my brothers chest.

"Me and Charlie were going to go back in but dad and the police stopped us." Shayne paused for a moment and fresh tears stung my eyes. "The police assumed." He stopped again. "You were...dead." His voice broke on the final word. Dead. They all thought we were dead. I cried even harder into Shayne's bare chest. He hugged me closer to him. I had never realized how close Shayne and I were, but the truth was we were close. He was the brother had the best relationship with, and it took our cabin to be purposely burnt down to realize that.

I broke apart from Shayne and looked back over to Duncan's family, still no Duncan. It was like Shayne read my mind. "When the police announced the news Duncan ran off." He told me.

"I have to find him." I said, running off in the direction Shayne was looking at. I could hear him calling me but I chose to ignore him. I had to find Duncan before he did something stupid.

I tried to run but it hut my chest, I had inhaled to much smoke. I walked as fast as my legs could carry me until came to the edge of the lake on the far side. Duncan was sitting right on the ege of the water. He had his knees pressed against his chest and his head face own on his knee's. I could hear him sobbing and couldn't help but feel guilt at the thought that I had made Duncan Lewis, the toughest kid in school, cry.

I took a seat beside him and pulled him into a hug. When I released him he looked at me in shock. His eyes were slightly red and his pants were tear stained. The sun was just rising, casting the perfect glow over the two of us. I smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug. He squeezed me tight and my lungs started to hurt again, but I didn't care. I was now safe in Duncan's arms.

He kissed the top of my head and I pulled back from him.

"Don't scare me like that again." He whispered.

"I won't." I promised, cuddling back up to him.

When we got back to the cabin I was fussed over by paramedics. I had inhaled a lot of smoke, and my lungs felt like they had collapsed. Duncan stayed by my side as they ran some tests on me in the back of the ambulance. I held on tight to his hand as I took in a deep breath from an oxygen mask. Robin was sitting in the back of another ambulance with my mother. It was just us to who inhaled all the smoke because we were inside for the longest. The rest of my family got out before the smoke clogged the air.

My father was questioned by the police about the fire. No one had seen anyone near our cabin because it was so early in the morning. The cops planned to do an investigation into who started it. It was going to be harder now that the cabin was half vanquished, and the other half was more likely to collapse now than it was before.

I was still sitting in the back on the ambulance when I heard Shayne and Will's voices from just behind the open doors.

"Looks like someone didn't get the message." Will said.

"We warned you about coming back here!" Shayne threatened.

"Look, I just want to see if Courtney's okay." Came a third voice, but it was to quiet to make out who it was.

"She doesn't want to see you." Shayne shot at whoever it was. I looked at Duncan and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the van.

"Not you again!" He half-shouted. "Didn't we get our point across to you?" I got up from my place on the bed and walked to the doors. I climbed out of the ambulance and walked over to where the three boys were. I stood between my brother and boyfriend and that was wen I saw him. Trent.

"Courtney, I am so glad your okay." He took a step towards me but Duncan moved in front of me.

"She doesn't want to see you." He snapped at my ex-boyfriend. I would have normally spoke up about being able to tell him myself, but I didn't think it was the right time to do so.

"Dude, do we have to teach you another lesson?" Will asked.

"I just want to talk to Courtney." Trent told them, but they weren't having it.

"I'll give you the chance to leave now, or we'll use force." Duncan spat at him. From what I could see Trent didn't move. I took a step backwards as Duncan threw himself at Trent. The two of them started punching and kicking each other. Before anyone could do anything who police officers came running over and separated them.

"What's going on?" The cop who was restraining Duncan asked. Neither boy answered, but stopped struggling to get away from the officers grips.

"Courtney doesn't deserve you!" Trent screamed, his face red with anger.

"At least I don't have to hit her to get her to listen to me!" Duncan yelled. They both started struggling again, but didn't get anywhere by doing so.

"What's going on?" The other officer repeated the first's questioned.

"He shouldn't be anywhere near here!" Duncan shouted.

"You don't tell me what to do." Trent retorted.

"If your going to abuse my girlfriend I think I do!"

"Boys, boys, calm down." The first officer said. Yet again both boys stopped the fighting with the cops. "What do you mean abusing your girlfriend?" The officer continued. Duncan turned to me and I was about to break down in tears. everyone who had gathered to watch the fire burn down our cabin now had their full attention turned to Duncan and Trent. My whole family was now aware of what Trent had done to me.

My body was numb and I couldn't speak.

"He's been hitting her from the beginning." Duncan continued when I didn't say anything. Trent had his head down so no one could see his face.

"Is that true?" The second officer asked me. I felt everyone's gaze move to me. I looked at Shayne and Will and they both were mouthing 'yes' to me. I turned to Duncan who was looking at me with sorry eyes. Tears began to burn my cheeks and I nodded my head. I heard gasps of shock fill the air. Duncan finally broke away from the cop and ran over to hold me tight. I cried into his chest and he comforted me by whispering to me. "It's okay." "It's all over now." "He won't hurt you again." Duncan repeated as Trent was led to the back of a police car.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to livefreely9 for the idea about Trent re-apearing, I seriously owe you because now I have a few more chapters planned based of just that he he! So thanks agains and if anyone has idea's PLEEEEEEEEASE tell me in a review or PM me you will get full credit for it and everything. This story is top priority right now and I wanna keep it going without hesitation =]

Also if any of you read any of my other stories then they will be updated sooon, but like I said this story is top priority.

Well thanks, and please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the deckchair, curled up in a ball. I watched as my father paced back and fore in front of me. My mother was sitting in another deck-chair a bit to my right. She looked like she was going to cry again. We sat in silence but the noisy children splashing about in the lake and the police radio was very distracting.

Every so often I would look up at my father, his eyes never met mine. My dad had told Dani, Charlie and Shayne to take the younger ones for ice-cream. I didn't want to go, but even if I did my parents weren't going to let me. They wanted to 'talk' about what happened. So much for talking, the only noise my father was making was the from his squeaky shoes.

I turned to face the lake, I could see Duncan's green mohawk on the other side, he was staring at me. I would have smiled, but I had nothing to smile about, plus he wouldn't have seen anyway. I looked back at my father and he had stopped pacing. He was staring at me, his hand cupped round his chin and his eyes burning holes in my head.

"Why didn't you tell us, Courtney?" He sighed. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know what to tell them.

"What was there to say?" I asked, directing my eyes to my mother. She was staring down at the floor, deep in thought. I knew they were both having a hard time coping with this. So much for the vacation keeping us all together, our family was falling apart this summer more than ever before.

"You told some trouble-maker, but not us." My father snapped, but his voice was soft.

"I never told Duncan, Duncan stopped Trent from hitting me on our first night here The reason I had a red mark on my cheek was because Trent had hit me first, he was about to hit me again when Duncan grabbed his hand. You shouldn't be calling Duncan a trouble-make when he's the one stopped Trent from inflicting more pain on me!" I yelled at him and stormed off.

"Courtney!" He called after me, but I didn't listen to him. I carried on walking. I made my way over to Duncan's and took a seat next to him by the lake. I knew Duncan's family were watching me from the cabin windows, ever since the incident that morning everyone kept staring at me.

I tried to cuddle up to Duncan but he wouldn't hug me. I gave him a puzzled look, but he kept his gaze fixed on the water.

"What's wrong?" I asked, budging closer to him. I leaned in for a kiss but Duncan turned his head away. "Duncan, talk to me." I pleaded.

"I don't want to get too close to you right now." He whispered.

"What do you mean too close?" I questioned his statement.

"I mean I don't want to pressure you into anything after the whole thing with that douche bag."

"Your not pressuring me into anything." I told him, cupping his chin in my hand and pulling his face towards mine. I placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him with as much passion as I could give. When we broke apart he smirked and I blushed. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Duncan asked me.

"In what? I've only got the clothes I'm wearing." I said, pointing to my sooty pink pajamas. The fire department hadn't allowed us to go into the cabin until they had finished an analysis on it's safety.

"We can go for a swim in our underwear." He whispered to me seductively. Before I could protest Duncan was already topless and I couldn't help but notice his amazing six-pack.

"Like what yo see, Princess?" He wiggled is eyebrows at me and I gave him a gentle push. He removed his pants and dived into the water. "You coming in or not?" I hesitated, not knowing what to do. My head was saying you shouldn't, but my heart was saying you should. I had always done what my head told me, but recently I had began to listen to m heart and found it could be funner. I ripped off my top then my bottoms and slid into the icy water.

Duncan began to circle me like he had done the other day and all I could do was smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. There was something about Duncan that made me forget all my worries. When I was around him I didn't have a care in the world. He made me feel safe, wanted, _loved. _Everything that had happened that day was gone when I entered the water with Duncan.

"Kiss me." I whispered against Duncan's lips. He didn't move, he just kept staring at me. I kissed him first and then pulled back. I rested my forehead on his and repeated my words. "Kiss me." Duncan didn't seem to acknowledge what I said. I broke away from him and folded my arms across my chest under the water. "Duncan, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, Princess. I told you I don't want to pressure you after today."

"But getting me in my underwear and swimming around in the lake isn't pressuring me?" I scolded. He looked like he was about scream.

After a moment or two of death staring each other Duncan threw his head back and moaned. He pounced on me and kissed my fiercely. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, but I soon started kissing back. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we had a battle for dominance. We pulled away and stared into each others eyes once again. We were both panting heavily, but we didn't care. Duncan pulled me into a tight hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. The cold water lapped at my face, but I didn't move from my position.

"Do you two need some towels?" I moved away from Duncan after about 15 minutes to turn to see Bridgette with a pile of towels.

"Thanks, Bridge." Duncan called, as we swam over to the edge and jumped out. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself because my underwear had become see-through and I wasn't prepared to go that far with Duncan, yet.

I pulled my pajamas back on over my now damp panties and bra. Duncan was sitting in his jeans by the edge of the lake again. I sat back down beside him and this time he pulled me close. I inhaled his salty fresh smell and looked over the lake to where my burnt down cabin was. My siblings had returned by now and were all sitting around waiting for the next step to be made. They were also waiting for me to return. I stood up and stretched my aching muscles. Duncan did the same. He then took my hand in his and I smiled up at him.

He walked me back to my family and gave me another kiss before walking back to his cabin. I watched him until he disappeared as the path curved into the forest. I turned to my family, who were all staring at me, and took a seat on the floor beside Robin. She climbed into my lap and fell asleep on my chest.

"Why's your hair wet?" One of my sister's asked, but I was to busy looking down at Robin to know which one.

"I've been for a swim." I answered. I kissed the top of my youngest sister's head before looking up at my parents.

"What's the plan?" My parents turned to each other as all my other siblings also looked to them.

"Kids, we're going home." My mother spoke slowly.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Our cabin gets burnt down and you find out Trent's a douche so we have to go home!" Shayne yelled.

"It's all been too much." My mother told us.

"I don't want to go home." I said. "None of us do." I looked around at my siblings and they all nodded their heads.

"Can't we get another cabin?" Niki asked.

"Please." Jessy added. My father looked around at all of our pleading faces and sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

A/N:What do you guys think should happen next? I really need some inspiration from you guys, the ones who read mt story. I wanna know what you guys would like to see...

Please Review!

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Chapter 14

"I insist!" Tom was offering my father another cabin he had open.

"Are you sure, Tom?" My father asked for the millionth time. I was sitting in my car, listening to the two discussing it didn't blame us for the damages on the cabin, or what was left of it. He was fully insured and claimed to never have really liked the cabin in the first place. You can't blame him for that.

"Courtney, can I ask you something? But you gotta promise not to get mad at me for asking." Sammy said, she was sitting in the back of my car with Kyle and Drake, who were fighting, and Dani was sitting in the passenger seat. We were parked by the entrance of the lake site. My father had taken us there because Tom's cabin was there. He lived out on the lake with his daughter, Emerald.

"I promise." I answered.

"What did Trent do to you?" Sammy asked. I froze up for a second before turning round to face my two sisters. Dani had worry painted over her face and Sammy just wanted to know what was going on. She was only nine and didn't know much. No one told the younger ones the truth, and I wasn't sure if I should.

I re-thought Sam's question in my mind. 'What did Trent do to you?', What had Trent done to me?

* * *

I screamed in pain as I was slammed against the school wall. I fell to the floor and clutched my shattered wrist.

"YOU WHORE!" Trent yelled at me. He was towering above my fragile body, his face screwed up in anger.

"I-I d-didn't do a-anything." I protested. Trent chuckled to himself before hoisting me up by my neck. I gagged as his grip cut of my airways. He pushed me against the wall and slapped me hard across the cheek.

"DON' LIE TO ME!" He spat at my face. "I KNOW YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT, THAT DICK!"

"W-we're just f-friends." I stuttered from fear.

"FRIENDS! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BULL?" He pulled his hand back and punched my lip. I could feel the blood dripping down my chin, but I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

I clenched my stomach in pain. Trent lifted his leg back and kicked me harder than before.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LYING TO ME? HUH!" He knelt down and punched my face. I whimpered in pain .

"Please..." I begged him, he got up and walked away. I clung onto my tummy as more pain washed over me. I slowly sat up and stared down at my bruised arms. They were all different shades of blue, black and purple. I sobbed harder than ever, I was all alone.

* * *

"Trent!" I screamed at my boyfriend. "Get off-", his lips cut me off by pressing them on mine. He started kissing me passionately, I tried to to kiss back but Trent started to chew on my bottom lip. I couldn't control the quiver that sent my lips apart, giving him access for his tongue. I tried to escape his grip, but he was too strong. His tongue made it's way around my mouth, licking at each spot. Tears started falling down my face, but he didn't care. He had his evil ways with me. After getting fed up of my mouth he trailed his tongue down my neck to my partially revealed chest, because my tank top was low cut. He sucked hard on my collar bone, and I cried harder at the pain he was causing me.

Soon enough his mouth made it's way back to mine, and he removed his hands from the wall behind me. He wrapped them around my waist and started groping my butt cheeks. More tears crashed from my eyes onto my already ear stained face. Trent's hands slowly made their way up my top and over my breasts. He massaged them roughly and I quietly screamed into his mouth.

"Nothing, Sam. Nothing for you to worry about anyway." I told my sister. She sat back on her seat and crossed her arms.

"I never get told anything, just because I'm young doesn't mean I won't understand." Sam snapped.

"It's not about understanding, Sammy." Dani told her, "It's just what Trent did wasn't a good thing, I don't even know what he did."

"No one wants to know what he did, okay, Sam?" I said.

"Fine." She answered grumpily.

* * *

I was sitting on the hood of my car with Shayne. Everyone was acting protectively of me, I know what had been revealed that morning was a big wake up call, but Trent was still with the police. He was hardly going to show up here anytime soon.

"Well, kids. We got a newer cabin for a little while." My father announced proudly.

"Whoop-de-doo!" Shayne shouted to the sky. We all started to laugh at him.

"Okay, okay, thank you Shayne. Now let's get going." We all clambered back into the cars and I followed the mini van.

The new cabin was five minutes further away than the other one, but it was on Duncan's side of the lake. Plus we were driving slowly so it was about the same length walk.

We all scrambled out of the cars, like we had when we first arrived. The cabin was in a much better shape than the other one. It wasn't as grand as the Lewis', but was still nice by our standards. Unfortunately we didn't have our bags from the other cabin yet, that's if they hadn't been singed to death.

"Are you guys going in or what?" My father asked. Nearly everyone made a mad dash for the door, I stood in my spot watching them all. I wasn't in the mood to fight over what bed I wanted, I'd just wait and have the last one.

"You know, life will get better." I turned and saw Shayne standing next to me.

"I know, but for now it sucks." The two of us walked into the house together.

All my sisters were sitting on their separate beds whispering to each other, but when I walked in they all hushed up. They all turned and stared at me. I stared back before lying down on the last remaining bed.

"So, Court, what's the plan?" Stevie asked me.

"Plan for what?" I questioned, sitting up and looking at her.

"The plan to get dad to still let you date Duncan." Jessy piped up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, moving my head to look at each of my sisters induvidualy.

"Dad wants you and Duncan to break up because he doesn't think your ready to have a boyfriendso soon after Trent." Dani told me. "We over-heard him talking to mom while you were with Duncan."

"So soon after Trent? We broke up two years ago!" I half-yelled. Before anyone could respnd there was a knock on our bedroom door.

"Come in." Niki called, and my dad opened the door. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly with anger, there was no way I was breaking up with Duncan. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Courtney, the police are here, they need you to go down the station with them." He told me. I groaned under my breath and jumped off my, walking into the main room I could feel my sisters' gaze on me and as I walked past the boys room they all stopped to look at me too.

I was greeted by the officer who had been re-straining Duncan earlier that day. He smiled at me and I smiled back, he seemed friendly enough.

"Hello, Courtney. I'm Sergent. Green." He introduced himself.

"Hi." I said, but it came out more like a whisper.

"Do you mind coming down to the station to write out a statment on Trent Smith?" He asked.

"No at all." I replied, the smile wiped from my face.

I followed Sergent. Green out to his police car, and I was met by Duncan too. As I scooted into the back seat he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back before buckeling up.

The drive was in silence apart from the police radio going off every so often. We soon arrived at a large white building with R.C.M.P. printed above the door in bold letters. Duncan and I followed the Sergent through the main room and off to one of the side rooms. I gave Duncan one final hug before we were led into different rooms.

I took a seat opposite the officer who was sitting at the table looking through some paper work. As I sat down she looked up at me with a serious face.

"Hello, Courtney, my name is Jane Butcher." Her voice was kind and harsh at te same time, it was slightly confusing. "Tell me, has Trent Smith ever hurt you in any physical way?" I didn't respond at first, I was very scred. It was unlike me to be frightened, but I couldn't come to terms with everyone knowing my deep, dark secret.

"It's okay, take your time in answering." Jane said.

"Y-yes." My voice shivered coldly with my answer, but it felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Tell us exactly what you saw." The officer said, I looked up to the ceilng and closed my eyes to picture the night in my head.

* * *

I was fed up of going to the lame parties that happened at the lake each year, it was the same with each one. I was wondering around after escaping the clutch of my cousins. I leaned against the railings and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were shiningly brightly. My mind was trailing back to Courtney, she was dfferent fromevery girl I had ever been with. When we had kissed I actually felt sparks. When I was around hr I had butterflies in my stomach, it was like some sappy love chick flick. I had liked her since around halfway through our sophmore year, I had decided thta junior year I would annoy her. I loved how her face would scrunch up in anger, making the seven freckles on her nose stand out even more. I loved how much she hated me. On the lat day of school I decided to make my move, I kissed her. I didn't think I'd see her for the whole summer, so it wouldn't matter, turne out the last day of school party was thrown at her house by her brother. There I finally told her I liked her, and she said she liked me too.

I shook my head clear from all the thoughts I was thinking, bringing me back to the shit party. I looked across the floor and saw my escapre route, it was round the side of the main building. I weaved in and out of the crowd and round the corner. I saw a couple making-out and rolled my eyes, but then I saw the girl struggling and noticed the guy had his hands holding her in place. I would have socked the guy anyway, the girl clearly didn't want to be there with him and I hate it when guys do that to girls.

I started walking towards them when the guy pulled away from her. That was when I saw the girl's face, it was Curtney, my Courtney. Now I was reading to give hat guy hell, I moved my legs faster and as I did he raised his hand. I grabbed his wrist from behind and said, "You don't want to do that."

Trent laughed and replied, "And your going to stop me?"

"Yeah, I am." I told him, before shoving him into the wall. He pshed himself back at me and punched my face. We started having a proper scrap, I won and Trent was left a pile of inhumane shit on the floor. Courtney ran over to me and we hugged for ages.

* * *

I explained the important parts to the officer and he dismissed me from the room.

Courtney's P.O.V.

When I finally left the room, after re-counting all of the horrible abuse I had had inflicted on me, Duncan was sitting on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled. I didn't smile back instead I broke down crying. Duncan quickley got to his feet and held me close. I cried into his chest for what felt like hours. We were finally broke apart when Sergent. Green came back and offered us a lift home.


	15. Chapter 15

When we got to my cabin Duncan's dads car was parked outside. We both thanked the officer as we clambered out of the car and up the steps to the new cabin. We burst through the door to see all four parents sitting in silence, all waiting for us to come back. As soon as they saw us both our fathers stood up.

"What happened?" They both asked at the same time.

"We talked, they wrote down what we said." Duncan answered. I nodded my head, my mind still dizzy from re-visiting the memories. I couldn't get Trent out of my head, that evil, twisted, sick grin of his was driving me crazy.

"What's wrong?" My father must have seen the weird expression on my face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. The two men sat back down.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked his parents.

"We thought we'd just come by, have a catch up." His mother answered. We both shot the four adults a funny look. A catch up?They' only met a few day ago, and that was the last time they'd properly seen each other too. It was obvious they wanted to know what we had to say, but I wasn't telling them anything. And neither was Duncan.

* * *

"We were thinking of going home this weekend." My father explained. "Going home would be for the best I think." Duncan and I were sitting in the only remaining seats, two armchairs, and were listening to our parents conversing. It was quite boring actually, but at least we were together for the time being.

"Nonsense!" M. Lewis exclaimed. "You must stay for the sports rally on Monday."

"Sports rally?" My father inquired.

"A few family's compete against each other for the cup, it's a bit of harmless fun. I thought you would have signed up, there is bound to be some sporting talent in some of the kids." Mr. Lewis continued. "We've signed up, most of the family are taking part. I'd be looking forward to going up against you and the kids."

"Sounds like fun." My mother smiled. I raised my eyebrows at her, fun? Sports weren't fun, sports were a bunch of sweaty people trying to score points by doing whatever it takes.

My father sat and thought for a moment.

"I'd have to talk to the kids." He rubbed his stubble and turned to me. "There in their rooms, go fetch them." I did as I was told and ran off towards the bedrooms. I banged on both doors and yelled,"family meeting!" My siblings rushed out of the rooms and crowded me.

"What's happened?"

"Has he gone to jail?"

"Are we going home?"

"Has he been released?"

"Is he coming back so we have to leave?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, everyone went quiet. "Family meeting." I repeated before pushing my way through my siblings and returning to the main room.

"What do you kids of competing in a sports rally on Monday?" He asked as my brothers and sister filed in the room. There was some grumbling and moaning coming from them.

"I want to." Robin piped up.

"That's my girl." My father chuckled rubbing her hair.

"Me too." Drake and Kyle said at the same time.

"Anything to kick some butt!" Shayne whooped.

"Same here." Stevie said, high-fiving Shayne.

"Count me out." Dani replied

"Same here." Sammy answered.

"I'm in." Jake said.

"Me too." Charlie chipped in.

"We're up for it." Jessy and Niki smiled simultaneously. Everyone turned towards me and I looked at each of their faces, most of them were puppy dogging me. Shayne was smirking at me and so was Stevie. I looked at my parents and the were basically saying 'don't-do-it-if-you-don't-want-to' with their faces. I turned my attention to the Lewis' and they were just staring at me with neutral looks. I flew my head back in the chair and moaned. I knew what I had to do.

"I'll do it." There was a group 'YES!' as my family registered what I had said. I smiled to myself. This was one long summer alright.

* * *

I quivered in fear as the blade was pushed closer to my neck. I closed my yes to stop the salty water, but it fell from my onyx orbs anyway.

"Why lie to me?" An evil voice whispered into my ear.

"I-I didn't lie."I whispered. I felt the sharp metal fall closer to my skin.

"Why lie to me?" The voice repeated. The room was too dark to tell who it was. "WELL!" They spat.

"I didn't lie..." I cried. Once again the knife was pushed further into my neck, it wasn't breaking skin, yet. I took a big gulp and was slammed onto the floor. My ribs were instantly shattered, I tried to shout out but no words escaped my mouth. I felt a pain down my arm and when I looked there was a trickle of blood. I had been stabbed in the shoulder blade.

The person laughed hysterically before emerging from the shadows. Trent's menacing face filled my eyes. His signature sick grin seemed to light up the room, and not in a good way.

"You thought you could own up to the police? Thought your boyfriend could protect you? HUH!" He yelled before laughing again. "You life is now Hell on earth." Trent kicked my side and my body rolled over without meaning to.

I stared up into the pools of emerald green, the ones that were filled with hatred and evil. The hot tears trickled from my cheek to my ears and melted into the cold floor. I sobbed slightly and the pain in my arm rocketed.

Trent looked down at me for a moment, and then held the knife high in the air. He plummeted it down straight into my chest. I cried out one last time before everything went black.

* * *

I screamed my head off as I sat up in a pool of my own sweat. As soon as my I shut my mouth the door flew open and the flight came on. My eyes came in contact with Shayne and Charlie, both only wearing boxers and both holding baseball bats , ready to swing at full pelt.

"What's going on?" Dani whisper-hissed from her bed.

"I-it was j-just a dream." I stuttered. "A real b-bad dream." I shook my head clear of the images it was now thinking off. Trent's sick, twisted face. Me lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of my own blood.

"What did you dream about?" Jessy yawned. I looked around and saw all of sisters staring at me with sleep filled eyes.

"It's nothing for you guys to worry about." I answered.

"In other words she dreamt about Trent." Stevie said. I stared in shock at my sister.

"I'm going back to bed." Charlie told us before exiting the room. Shayne came and sat on my bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly so no one else could hear. I looked up into his eyes and saw the fear from mine reflecting off of his.

"He k-killed me." Shayne hugged me. "He plunged a knife into my heart, and...killed me." My voice broke and tears were forming in my eyes.

"It was just a dream, he's not going to hurt you again." Shayne's voice was muffled from my hair.

I pulled away from my brother and wiped my eyes dry. We both stared at each other for a few moments.

"Go back to bed." Shayne instructed as he flicked off the light and went back to his own room.

* * *

A/N: Short and choppy chappie I know, but I needed something to fill the gap. Again, if you guys have any idea's PLEASE tell me, I need all the imagination I can get. Your ideas can range from something like an event in the sports rally to Trent showing up and trying to murder someone, I'm quite liking that idea actually...

Well thanks for reading and PLEASE Review

Love you people A LOT!

_**ChloeRhiannonX**_

x x x


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't sleep. As hard as I tried I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. His twisted smirk, his slimy green eyes. I could hear his menacing laugh ring through my head like the school bell. I would always re-open my eyes and stare at the wooden slots from Robin's bunk above me. Sure, I was tired, but I couldn't risk another nightmare.

I layed in bed for the remainder of the night, thinking of the torture Trent had put me through. It hurt to think about it, but it was all that was on my mind. There were things he did to me that I don't want to think about. Things that no one should ever have to think about, let alone go through. I didn't even tell the police about the certain things he did to me. It was too painful to think about.

When morning came I was the first up. I took a long, hot shower, hoping it would lift some sort of weight from my shoulders. I walked back into the bedroom and my sisters were all up and getting ready. I couldn't help but stare at Dani's stomach. It was slightly bulging out of her t-shirt, it was still oblivious to people who didn't know she was pregnant, but to me it caught my eye.

I shook my head clear and dried off with the to we I had wrapped around my body. I slid into a pair of jean shorts and a white tank-top. My parents had been allowed to go collect what was left of our belongings from the old cabin whilst I was at the station the day before.

I walked into the kitchen and used the last of the bread to make some toast for myself. As I sat down at the table Sammy came wondering in and took a slice.

"Yes, Sammy, you can have a slice of my toast." I told her using sarcasm.

"Thanks." She called, walking back out of the room. All of a sudden I felt less hungry. I put my head on the table and closed my eyes. I was extremely tired. But as I closed my eyes his face re-appeared.

"There's nothing to eat!" Came Robin's whining voice.

"Here." I pushed the plate of toast towards her and left. I went into the main room where most of my family were.

"I'm going to the store, we need some food." I grabbed my keys off the counter and headed for the door.

"Not by yourself your not!" My father yelled. I stopped and turned back.

"I'm old enough to go to the store by myself, dad." I told him.

"Shayne go with her." My mother instructed my older brother.

"WHAT!" He complained.

"See, he doesn't want to come." My father wasn't amused. "FINE!" I shouted. "Shayne, come on." I left the cabin and made my way down to my car. I hopped into he drivers seat and watched as Shayne traced my steps from the door to the car and clambered into the passenger seat.

"I don't get why you have to come." I complained as we drove out of the lake site and onto the open road. I could tell Shayne was trying to avoid talking to me. "What's with you?" I asked. I stopped at red light and looked over to him. He turned to me and I could instantly see his eyes were full of worry. "Shayne, what's wrong?" My voice becoming a concerned one.

"They released Trent from jail this morning." He said shakily. I stared open-mouthed at my brother. This was not true, this couldn't happening. He couldn't have been released.

BEEEEP. I jolted back to reality as a car horn sounded off behind me. I looked back at the road and sped off to the store. I tumbled out and leaned against the cold metal car for support. Shayne walked over to me, his eyes were still full of worry. It was frightening.

"Come on, Court." He encouraged. I shook my head and my vision became blurry. I collapsed into Shayne's arms. He held me close and stroked my hair for comfort. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I wont let him." I nodded my head and pulled away from my brother. He wiped away my tears and half-smiled at me. I couldn't bring myself to form a smile on my own lips. Instead I grabbed a shopping cart and walked off into the store.

"I'll go get some money." Shayne called to me. I turned back and nodded before carrying on walking up the isle. I picked up some fruit and veg. knowing that no one would eat it, but still wasting Shayne's money on it. I got a few loafs of bread and a few cartons of milk. People were staring at me and I couldn't tell if it was from the odd amount of food I had picked up or because they recognized me from the lake. This was the only store within a ten mile radius of the lake site, so most people were probably on holiday too. Everyone knew about the whole Trent incident, and even now, two days later, everyone was still staring at me. I tried my best to ignore them, but I still noticed the glassy eyes following me.

I continued my shop as I turned down the next isle. I was scanning the shelves for cereal that wouldn't cause an argument in the house. I was to wrapped up in looking for cereal that I pushed the cart into someone else's.

"I am so sorry." I said, pulling the trolley backwards.

"No, it's all my fault." I looked up and our eyes met.

"Your right, it is all your fault." I spat pushing the shopping cart past his. He grabbed my wrist and I puled away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "You come anywhere near me and I shout rape."

"Can we just talk?" Trent pleaded.

"What's there to talk about? How you almost beat me to death? How my life is now a living hell? Come on, what d you want to talk about?"

"I know an apology is out of the question." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Why did they release you?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, they didn't say." He answered.

"They should lock you up and let you rot to death." I hissed at him, grabbing any boxes of cereal off the shelves and moving into the next isle.

When I finished the shop I walked down to the cashier and Shayne came running over to me.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, panting for breath.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered, loading the content of the cart onto the conveyor belt. Shayne grabbed my hands and pulled me to face him.

"Did he hurt you?" My brother repeated.

"N-no, he didn't touch me." I stuttered.

"Tell me the truth, Courtney." Shayne ordered.

"I am telling you the truth." I pulled away from Shayne, and he must have seen the fear in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling me into a hug. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just worried."

"It's okay."I sniffed, breaking away and continuing moving the food items. "How did you know anyway?"

"I was walking round the shop trying to find you and I heard people saying the saw you two talking." He answered, helping me unload the shopping cart.

"I'm a big girl, Shayne. I can fend for myself."

"You say that, but yet he slapped you about a week ago and you didn't do a thing about it. Duncan's the one who stopped him from hurting you again." I froze on the spot as memories from that night came flooding back.

* * *

I was pushed up against a wall and I winced in pain, Trent was stronger than I remembered. He leaned his body on top of mine and started trailing kisses from my collarbone to my neck to my lips. I turned my head to the side so he couldn't reach my mouth. I thought I was in the clear when he pulled himself off me, but I was wrong, terribly wrong. He swung back and slapped me across the cheek. I blinked back a few tears and placed my hand on top of my throbbing cheek. Trent pulled my face towards his and kissed me on my lips. I struggled to get free, but he was stronger than I was.

* * *

"Court!" Shayne shouted in my ear.

"Huh? What?" I asked, picking up a few bags and walking back to the car.

"Are you okay?" Shayne questioned, copying my actions.

"I'm fine." I lied, locking the boot of my car and climbing into the drivers seat.

* * *

A/N: I know another short one, the next should be longer if you guys do as I ask in the following words.

Now on the last chapter I asked you guys to tell me what you guys wanted to see and only one person answered me. Livefreely9, again. He He. So we are going to see some (attempted) MURDER!

There are a few people who can be (attempted to be) MURDERED!

Courtney-Because everything that's happened 'is her fault'.

Duncan-Because he's the one who blurted it out to the police.

Shayne and/or Will-Because they dumped him into the lake.

Anyone else who has been in the story-Because Trent felt like it/ a reason you want to tell me.

VOTE IN A REVIEW! Please vote, I need a few votes before I can post that chapter so if I don't get enough on this chapter I'll just have to keep asking whilst posting crappy little fillers.

Vote anonymously if you don;t have an account, or can;t be bothered to log in, or are scared I will come hurt you if you flame (SMART CHOICE! He He. Kidding)

I wanna thank the following people for being my frequent reviewers too.

DxC-Fanatic

The Dramatic Runner

Livefreely9 (Of course. He he).

You guys always review and I wanna say thank you for it.

So Thanks for reading and Please (VOTE! in a) REVIEW!

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Chapter 17

"Courtney?" My father turned to face me as I marched straight past him and into the kitchen to unload the shopping. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. After my little 'encounter' with Trent I was in a foul mood. Then Shayne had scared the shit out of me. I know he was only acting the big brother role, but I thought he would hurt me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me o him. I was frightened, thats one of the many things Trent used to do to me. He used to pull me close to him and then spit harsh words into my face, right before the pain he would inflict upon my fragile body.

"Hey, Courtney." Robin greeted me as she came bouncing into the kitchen. I forced a smile but went back to putting the various food items in their correct places around the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"No." I didn't mean for my words to come out as nasty as they did. "Robin, I'm busy right now." I didn't have to look to know I had made her cry. She was five, she didn't understand everything that was going on.

"Robin." I sighed, turning round and stooping to her level to hug her. I tried to put my arms around her but she ran off, bawling her eyes out. I fell back onto my butt and leaned against the counter. My whole life was getting to me, it was killing me from the inside out. I didn't want to cope with the stress anymore. I pulled open a draw above my head and moved my hand around inside before I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a long butchers knife and held in front of my face. I moved the blade so I could see my eye reflecting in the metal. My onyx eyes didn't look the same to me, they were dead. There was nothing left on the inside. All the love, all the happiness, everything, it was gone. Trent had emotionally killed me.

"COURTNEY!" The knife was snatched from my grip and placed back on the counter. Duncan slid down on the floor beside me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I started to cry and he shushed me softly. He slowly rocked me back and fore and more tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just wanted to re-start everything. Re-start my whole life. Erase everything _**he**_ did to me. But I couldn't. It will always be there, always be on my mind. You never get a re-do in real life.

"Tell me what's got into you?" Duncan asked. I sniffled while I thought for an answer. "Well?" He urged.

"I-I...I don't know." I sobbed into Duncan's warm chest. He held me closer and I began to cry again. "I want it all to end, I want it all to go away..." I felt Duncan nuzzling his face into my messy excuse for hair. A splash of water fell from my forehead to my chin, he was crying too.

"Killing yourself isn't going to solve anything. You have got so much to live for, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I don't know how I would live without you. I love you." Duncan's voice was horse from the crying and muffled from my hair, but I still heard him tell me the three most important words ever. The three words I needed to hear.

"I love you too." I sobbed. Duncan lifted my chin up and gave me the most passionate kiss he had ever given me.

After tidying myself up I went for a walk to clear my head. Duncan tagged along to stop me from giving myself more pain.

"Starting right now everything that's gone down between me and Trent never happened. Got it?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Um..are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I don't want to think about it anymore." I stopped to face Duncan, his eyes shone brightly in the mid-day sun. I smiled up at him and he gave me a peck on the lips.

"If that's what you want." He smirked back. "I want to take you somewhere." Duncan grabbed my hand and started puling me towards the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, panicking that he might do something...something I really don't want to happen.

Duncan stopped and spun round t face me.

"It's okay." He brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, nor will I do anything your uncomfortable with. There's just something I want to show you."

"O-okay." I managed to say. We started running off into the forest and soon e stumbled upon an abandoned pathway. The greenary was so overgrown that it had covered up the path from the view of passers by.

The two of us walked along the path in silence. There was nothing to say. I was just enjoying the scenery.

The path came to a bend and as we moved with the stone the lake came into view. It was sparkling beautifully. The still water was breath taking. The cabin's were far in the distance and the tree's were gently swaying in the breeze. It the perfect scene.

"Wow."

"Thought you'd lke it." Duncan had his stupid smirk plastered on his face, but for once I didn't care. For the first time during the holiday I was happy, genuinely happy.

"Come on." Duncan tugged at my hand and we continued down the path. We rounded another corner and came into a clearing. There was an old, white marquee and a wooden bench. The bench was occupied by another couple and when we saw who it was we stopped waking. They must have seen us too because they turned to face us.

"Oh." I said. "Sorry to interrupt." I spun on my heel and pulled Duncan's arm, but e didn't budge He had his eye's fixed on the girl. She had pasty, white skin and short black hair with teal highlights. She was wearing black shorts and a black tank top with a skull across the front. She was also staring at Duncan with equal curiosity in her eyes.

"Duncan?" She spoke after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Gwen?" He replied. The girl got up and hugged Duncan. "I don't believe this." He chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom brought me and Liam here for a small vacation we arrived this morning." The girl, presumably Gwen, answered.

"Same." Duncan smiled at the girl. I cleared my throat. "Oh...um...Gwen this is my girlfriend, Courtney. Princess, this is my next-door-neighbor and best friend, Gwen."

"Nice to meet you." I said, extending a hand. She gladly took it and shook firmly.

"And you. This is Trent." She told us, turning back to face Trent who was patiently sitting on the bench.

"We've me." Duncan stated through gritted teeth. I could tell he wanted to have it all out with the him right there, right then, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Well, um... it was nice meeting you, hope to see you around." I once again spun on my heel and this time Duncan came when I pulled his arm. He gave a wave to Gwen with his free hand before starting to drag me down the path.

"We have to do something." Duncan said as soon as we got back to the main part of the lake. "She doesn't know what he's capable of."

"Why didn't you say something back then?" I asked.

"I didn't want to make a scene."

"Since when do you care about making a scene?" I half-shouted at him, starting to walk back to my cabin. Duncan jogged up next to me.

"Your right, I should have said something to her. You've got to help me warn her about him, I don't want her to go through the same torture you did." Duncan continued. "Gwen's like my sister, I don't want to see her get hurt anymore than I'd want to see you go through all of it again." Duncan stopped to give me a kiss.

"Fine, I'll help you."

* * *

A/N: DON'T YELL AT ME! I know I said that this chapter will be someone's (attempted) death, but I had a GREAT idea given to me by .discography and that then led to me getting a good idea about who's gonna be (attempted to be)MURDERED!

I never though Shayne would be a fan favorite. LOL. I'm like IN LOVE with him myself, SO BACK OF! Tee Hee kidding, Shayne's just a lovable guy. Oh! And what Shayne shall do in a few chapters time will have EVERYONE! loving him even more. Well I'll love him more ANYWAY!

.discography, thanks for the idea and the amazingly long yet extremely useful rant. And welcome to this wonderful jungle called Baker's Dozen. WAIT! And for being my 30th (and 31st) reviewer, making this my most reviewed story!

Oh yeah, I'll be changing the summary, but it's still me with the same story, in case your wondering. I'm only changing it because I have gone completely off the plot I wanted, trust me, this plot MUCH better though.

Sending out my love to all of my wonderful Readers and Reviewers.

~ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Chapter 18

I stood nervously leaning against the tree. I was waiting for Gwen to make an appearance. Duncan had to go do some family thing, I wasn't really paying attention wen he told me. Anyway, I said I'd talk to Gwen for him. Why? I have no idea why, I didn't even know the girl. I don't usually get insecure around new people, I am a people's person, but the summer had changed me.

"Hey, Gwen." I called as the goth walked straight past me.

"Oh, Hey...?"

"Courtney."

"Oh Yeah, Courtney." She smiled at me.

"I don't really know where to start." I began, trying not to make eye contact.

"Start with what?" She asked, taking a step in my direction.

"You've only just come here, and you probably don't know about Trent."

"Know what about Trent?"

"Trent's not someone you should socialize with, he's someone you should stay far away from." I looked up at her and I could see the confusment in her eyes. "Trent's a user and abuser."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen shook her head slightly.

"I know I don't have nay prof to show you, but you have to believe me on this one. The second you do something Trent's not happy with the totrure will start, and once it's started there's no way out." I told her. Gwen kept looking at me with a funny expression.

"Y-your lying, Trent wouldn't do something like that. Trent wouldn't hurt me. Your lying!" She screamed.

"What do I have to gain by lying to you? Gwen, I've been on the receiving end of it all. I know what he's like." I took a step towards her, but she moved back.

"Your the one I should stay away from." The goth girl turned and ran off. I didn't stop her, she didn't believe me, but at least I tried to warn her.

"How did it go?" Duncan asked, taking a seat beside me on the wooden deck of my cabin. I didn't take my eyes from the spot on the floor I was staring at. The feeling of guilt ansd regret was now swooping over me. I know none of it was my fault, but at the same time it was. It was my fault Trent had started to abuse me, I had done something wrong so he lashed out.

"Princess? Is everything okay?" Duncan scooted nearer to me and placed his arm around my waist to hold me closer to him.

"It's all my fault." I mumbled emotionless, unfortunately Duncan heard me.

"Nothing is your fault." He said, he sounded shocked that I would even think about it like that. "Everything that happened to you wan't your fault. You have never done anything so wrong that anyone would do whatever Trent did to you." Duncan held me closer. "I'll try to talk to Gwen, we'll make her see sense before Trent hurts her. He's not going to hurt anyone ever again, I'll make sure of it."

"Court, dinner's on the table." I heard Jake yell from the other side of the door. I stood up and Duncan did the same. I looked into his eyes and I could see the worry, the pain, the confusion behind his tough guy exterior. He gave me a peck on the cheek and then jogged off.

I walked through the door just as Shayne came out of the bathroom. He smiled at me, but I didn't return the favor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, carefully grabbing my wrist. I pulled away from his grip, but still looked up at him. I took a quick glance around the room to make sure we were alone.

"Trent's got a new girl." I whispered.

"WHAT!" Shayne shouted at the top of his lungs. I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Hush up!" I hissed. "No one can find out, It's Duncan's friend. I tried to talk to her but she called me a lier. I'm concerned for her safety, Shayne, I don't want the same thing to happen to her, or anyone else."

"I can't promise that, Court. But I'll try to make sure it doesn't." I knew Shayne was starting to panic too. We both walked into the dining room and acted like nothing had happened, but my mind was racing.

Duncan's P.O.V.

As soon as I left Courtney's I headed straight to the front of the lake site, I had to speak with Tom.

"Tom, you couldn't tell me what cabin the Evan's are staying in, could you?" I asked, swinging round on the door frame of his office door.

"I could, but get my name right first" Emerald spun round in the swivel chair to face me.

"Emerald!" I tried to sound excited to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She retorted.

"I need to know where the Evan's are staying."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Gwen, we met earlier but she never told me where she was staying." I shrugged it off like it was nothing when it was a huge something, but Emerald couldn't know that. I'd known Emerald since I was young, my family always used to come out to the lake for vacation and Emerald and I used to cause all kinds of trouble. She's only two years older than me, the same age as Will, but she's got way more mature as we aged.

Emerald turned back to face the desk. She clicked a few buttons and typed a few words before facing me once again.

"They're staying at the old Johnson place, you know where that is, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I called, running from the office and back towards the lake. The old Johnson place wasn't too far away. It used to belong to the Johnson's, in case you hadn't picked that up, but the old man died a few years ago and so his wife sold it. Tom bought it so he could own pretty much the whole lake site, with a few exceptions, one being my uncle's place.

I knocked on the heavy, wooden door and then leaned against the side wall, trying to catch my breath. I was still slightly panting when Gwen opened the door. She stuck her head out and looked side-to-side before noticing me.

"Duncan!" She almost squealed. I knew she'd be excited to see me. We hadn't seen any each other since I moved for my dad's job. She was my old next-door-neighbor, we grew up together, we were practically family.

"Hey, miss gothica." I greeted, receiving a light slap to the arm.

"That all you got?" I joked, both of us laughing under our breath.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"Me and you need to have a little talk." I said, walking past her and into the cabin.

* * *

"Duncan, I know you don't like me seeing other guys, but making up stupid things like that is beyond you!" Gwen screamed at me. She didn't believe me, I didn't think she would. I knew from that moment on that she was next on Trent's list.

"Okay then. I'll just be going." I got up from my seat on the sofa and bolted it out of the door before she could stop me. I kept running until I got back to my cabin. I went straight up to my shared room and locked the door. I slammed my fist hard against the thin wall, leaving a small, but unnoticible, dent. I collapsed backwards onto the single bed and stared imlessly at the bunkbeds on the other side of the room. I was too frustrated to do anything. How could she think I was lying? I had never lied to her, why would I start now?

* * *

A/N: I've never been good at math, but this really isn't adding up to me; 3,237 hits, 13 favorites, 14 alerts. And yet I only have 36 reviews. Mainly by the same people over and over again, I am REALLY great full to you guys, and you know who you are. I need you people who haven't reviewed to review for me. Trust me, I understand how you feel, like you can't be bothered to review. I can't on most stories I read, but I still make the effort to write one review, can you guys do that for me. For all of you out there who write your own fictions, you know that feeling you get when you see that someone has taken the time to say something about your story, I LOVE that feeling. So, can you at least review once? And I'm sorry to the ones who do review for my long rant, just needed to get out my feelings there. He He.

IDEA TIME SHOUTOUT!

.discography-Has given me the idea for Gwen being in the story and for setting up the (attempted) MURDER! scene well for me.

And for something I now have planned for that crappy sport thinga-ma-bob that will be coming up in shortly.

Voted for DUNCAN!

Livefreely9-Encouraged me to write some (attempted) MURDER!

Voted for DUNCAN!

DxC-Fanatic-For inspiring me on what will happen during the (attempted) MURDER! scene.

Voted for SHAYNE!

OH YEAH! Thanks for reviewing Back To Normal Or So They Thought too! Update will be...Whenever I get off My Lazy Ass and Type One =]

The Dramatic Runner-For voting for SHAYNE! And making it a toss up!, the toss up is also what inspired me for the (attempted) MURDER! scene.

Voted for SHAYNE!

You guys are my usual ROCKING Reviewers! And my SKILLED Voters!

So, I know who's gonna get (attempted to be) MURDERED! You guys shall wait and see what will happen, hopefully I can describe it as I can picture it in m head, otherwise it'll be crappy...AH WELL!

Thanks for Reading and Please REVIEW!

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Chapter 19

Duncan's P.O.V.

The banging on the door was getting annoying, scratch that, it was annoying! But I didn't want to open the bedroom door. I wanted to stay lying on Will's bed, trying not to think about that what that, that, that, I can't even think of a word to describe him, could be doing to Gwen at that moment in time.

"Duncan, open this God damn door!" I heard Geoff yelling. Geoff's one of my best bud's. He's also dating my irritating cousin, Bridgette. I know most people would find that hard to believe, but to me she's so fake, she's always happy, happy, smiley, smiley. It's not natural. What Geoff see's in her I will never know. Geoff's here on vay kay with us because he's a close family friend, and he might have gone suicidal without Bridgette by his side for eight weeks. He shared a room with Will and I, he had the bottom bunk while I had the top and Will had the single.

"I know your in there!" He shouted. "You'll have to answer this door sometime, dude." I ignored him once again. I didn't want to be around other people, I wanted to be alone. I wanted to just stay in the same spot for the rest of my life. I tried to catch some Z's, but I always imagined Gwen's terrified screams. It was unbearable.

~A Few Days Later~

After my father broke the lock breaking down the bedroom door, I have had no privacy. I tried to take a whiz and Leon came barging in to brush his teeth. It was torture. I didn't want to leave the house, but that stupid sports rally thing was on Monday. So, my dad spent the whole of Sunday coaching us. He used to be on the school Football team when he was in high school, he thought he still had it, he didn't. But I have to say I had a good laugh watching my uncle Jack exercising. I don't think I've ever seen anyone collapse after walking down the steps, I'm dead serious about that too.

Monday morning came and I was awakened by another irritating cousin of mine, Jayme, she waltz into my bedroom and yanked the covers off my bed, then Geoff's, then Will's. I screamed into my pillow out of frustration. I never have been a morning person.

I ran out of the cabin faster than ever and headed straight for the Baker's. I strolled up to their cabin as they were all filing out.

"Hey." I greeted. I hadn't seen Courtney since that day, I could instantly tell she was pissed. I hate it when girls act like that, it pisses me off too.

"Hey, Duncan." Shayne called to me as he came over to Courtney's car where I was standing. I gave him a weak smile. "She told me about your friend." He whispered when he was close enough for no one to hear. I clenched my fist as he said the words. "Seriously, if he shows his face today he's gonna get it, big time."

"Oh, I know he is." I chewed the side of my mouth to stop myself from screaming out.

"Hey, Princess." I said, giving my girlfriend a small wave of my hand.

"What do you want?" She asked, strapping Robin into her car seat.

"We're gonna win." The little girl smiled at me.

"Maybe I'm gonna win." I argued playfully.

"Pa-lease." Stevie chipped in. "We are so gonna kick your a-"

"STEPHANIE!" Her father shouted, glaring at his teenage daughter. I chuckled to myself.

"You were saying?"

"Whatever." I heard Stevie mutter as she climbed into the car parked in front of Courtney's.

Courtney slammed her door shut and turned to me.

"What's with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with me?" She replied mockingly. "Nothing's wrong with me, you just don't bother to show your face for a bunch of days, making me worry sick about you!" Courtney started to raise her voice, and some of her siblings who were lingering around stared at us.

"I've been in my cabin, I-I've had to think some things through, that's all." I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily.

"Oh, is that all?" She rolled her eyes and took her seat behind the wheel of her car.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"I'll see you there then." Duncan said, turning on his heel and heading presumably back to his cabin. I waited till I could no longer see him before slamming my head hard against the steering wheel. The horn sounded off and I jumped back. I slouched in my seat and groaned. I wasn't in the mood for any of this today. Why had I agreed to take part in sports event thing?

"Will we get a medal if we win?" Robin asked excitedly from the back seat.

"That's why." I answered myself under my breath.

Dani slid into the passenger seat beside me and I only had to look at her face to know she was dead unsure about this. She was about four months gone and it wasn't good for her to be doing this kind of exercise.

"Don't worry." I assured her. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Dani gave a queasy smile before letting her already pale face drop. I shook my head and started the engine. I followed Charlie's car from our Cabin to the front offices. We stopped for my dad to talk to Tom about something, I wasn't paying much attention when he explained it all to us.

We then started off again, we passed the old, burnt down cabin and I caught Robin's sad face staring out of the window at it. She was only little, and yet her memories of that place weren't pleasant because of that fire. The police never found the culprit, they gave up after a day. The copes weren't good at their jobs down there, they stopped a search to find a pyromaniac after one day, they let a wife-beater loose after all the evidence was given. The really needed to be replaced.

I pulled up into the car park and everyone jumped out from my car. I locked up before going to join my other siblings who had arrived whilst we waited for the rest of the family to make an appearance. We were all waiting around when the Lewis' pulled up and came rushing over to us. Everyone started mingling and I slid away from the scene. I walked over to the edge of the lake. It was wider down that part of the site, I couldn't see the other side even in the clear day.

It wasn't long before Duncan joined me, along with Bridgette and a boy I hadn't been introduced too, but recognized from the barbecue. He had ear length blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing an open pink shirt and blue shorts that was topped of with a cowboy hat on his head.

We all stood in silence until it was broken by one of the many adults behind us.

"Are you guys ready?" He called.

"Yeah." Bridgette shouted back, and her and the mystery boy ran off.

"We'll be with you in a minute." Duncan called, not taking his eyes of me the entire time. I didn;t want to make eye contact, but he was making it hard for me. I caved and turned to face him. Just as I was about to speak I heard almost silent sobs coming from not that far away. Duncan must have heard them too because he looked up over my shoulder.

We stayed listening for a few moments before Duncan walked past me and down a small slope on the side of the bank. I looked back at my family and they were all still chatting away with Duncan's. I traced my boyfriends steps down the side of the bank and I saw him sitting beside a girl I vauguly knew. She was wearing a long sleeved black top and long black pants. She had her scruffy hair all in her face and was wearing big sunglasses.

I took a seat the other side of her and looked up at Duncan. He didn;t meet my gaze, he kept staring at Gwen. Her sobs were getting louder now, but I doubted anyone would hear over the buzz and excitement from the whole event that was going on.

"Gwen, what's happened?" I asked after waiting a little while to see if she would talk first.

"Y-you w-were r-r-right." Tears leaked from beneath the glasses and she wiped them away hopelessly. She rolled up her sleeves, then her pants bottoms and the removed her sunglasses and pushed back her hair. Her arms and legs weren't pasty anymore, they were covered in deep blue and purple patches. Her face was scared and one of her eyes was swollen a pinky color. The girl was a mess, but I understood everything that had happened.

"I am going to kill that guy." Duncan almost shouted, getting to his feet and kicking a stone into the murky water.

"It's my fault, I should have listened to you." Gwen sniffled.

"It's not your fault." I told her, I was scared to put my arm around her in case I hurt her even more. Looking at the fragile goth I remembered all of the pain I had gone through, it was like it all came flooding back to my body. I was the only one who knew how Gwen truly felt, and it felt awful. Trent was going to get it now.

* * *

**_MUST READ!_**

A/N: Even after that rant I went on about last chapter, I only got the regular 4 reviews. Not that I am not happy about that, because my regular reviewers are the BEST ever! But I am not going to continue this story until I get 46 reviews. That means TWO more people who haven't reviewed or haven't reviewed in a while, must REVIEW!

So the sooner you review, the sooner you get a new chapter, I think that's fair =]

That's pretty much all I gotta say for now, again idea goes out to .discography. Now that's it.

Thank's for Reading and PLEASE Review!

Love you guys, ChloeRhiannonX x x


	20. Chapter 20

Duncan ran back up to our family's to get Shayne and Will. I carefully placed my arm around Gwen's shoulder and led her back up to the others. We stayed a few meters away so no one would notice anything wrong with her, that didn;t go too well.

"Good God!" Mrs. Lewis shouted, running over to the two of us. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Gwen answered, turning her head to the side. Mrs. Lewis placed her hand on Gwen's arms and I saw the goth girl grimace in pain. 'Trent' I mouthed to Duncan's mother. She stared, gawping at his newest victim.

Mrs. Lewis took Gwen away from me and I walked over to the guys.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked them, scared that they might get locked up for manslaughter.

"Hurt him as much as he's hurt you and Gwen." Will answered. I saw the coldness in his eyes, then in Shayne's and then in Duncan's. They were serious about this. Trent was going to be put into a coma in seconds when they got there hand's on him.

"I want to come with you." I told them.

"No way!" Shayne and Duncan retorted at the same time.

"I want to come." I repeated.

"Court, we are not going to risk your safety just so you can see us kill some guy." Shayne said.

"Your going to kill him?" I asked, fear washing over me.

"Don't worry about what we're going to do." Will quickly replied. I knew they were trying not to worry me, but it wasn't working. I was worried sick, they were all risking a life sentence for Gwen and me. I didn't want them to do it, but there was no stopping them.

I gave them my car keys since none of them had their own cars with them, and they ran off to my car.

"Where are three going?" Mr. Lewis called to them.

"Don't worry." Duncan called back. "We won't be long." They all jumped into my car and in one swift move Will reversed from the space and sped off.

"Where are they going?" Dani asked, walking up behind me.

"No where." I lied, lying had become a regular thing recently.

"Looks like somewhere to me." She replied. I looked around to check that i was just us two before continuing.

"They've gone to kill Trent."

"I'm not surprised." My older sister shook her head. "Why didn't Duncan go kill him after he found out about you?"

I looked down at my feet and made patterns in the gravel, I must have looked like a lost little kid.

"I never told Duncan everything he did to me, I told him he hit me and hat he once gave me a black eye." Dani moved my face to look at her.

"But that's not all, is it?"

"No." Tears pricked at my eyes and I once again felt all the pain come flooding back.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Will was trashing Courtney's car, speeding along the dirt tracks and skidding round the corners. Shayne was being thrown around in the back seat due to lack of safety and I was gripping onto the seat to make sure I didn't go tumbling out the window.

After felt like a life time we arrived at that scum bags cabin. The only reason I knew where it was was because Princess had pointed it out to me when we had gone for a walk before.

The three of us sprinted up the steps and Shayne tried the door handle. It was locked. The curtain's were were colsed so there was no seeing inside. I jumped over the wooden railing and ran round the back of the place. I tried the back door, but it too was locked. I slammed my fist against it a few times, no answer. I tried again but the same response, nothing.

After impatiently waiting I gave the door a hard kick with my right foot. I heard the lock smash slightly causing the door to swing open. I walked in and was instantly overwhelmed by the cleanness. It was unnatural. I listened hard but there was no noises. I looked back to the door as Will and Shayne came wondering in. They gave me a nod that meat to go deeper into the cabin. I proceeded up the staircase and into the first bedroom. It was rather large and contained two single beds. Both had been stripped bare of all sheets and cushions. I flung open the wardrobe door and it was empty, nothing but dust. I threw open a few drawers to find the same. Nothing.

"Duncan!" I heard Shayne calling from downstairs. I stared at the room for a few second before racing d=out and back down the stairs.

"We're too late." I said. "They've already left." The two eighteen-year-old's nodded in agreement and we left the cabin in silence.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

"On your marks, get set, GO!" I watched as Robin ran from the start line with a spoon and an egg placed in it. She may have been five but she was actually good at it. She was in second the whole time, but at the last moment she dropped the egg and it went splat. She looked up at us, he brown eyes rimmed with tears and her lips quivering. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll win the next one." I told her. We were doing pretty well, even with Shayne's absence. Two wins, one tie and now one loss. Not bad if you ask me.

I kept looking over to the car park to see if the boys had shown up, but nothing. No one ha questioned me about where they were, or what was taking them so long. It was weird. Usually everyone wants to get in on the gossip, but apparently spots is far more important than the lives of three teenage boys who were trying to kill an abusive ex-boyfriend of mine.

"Come on, Dani." I my father said, trying to persuade my sister into doing something for our team. "It's all a bit of harmless fun."

"Yeah, fun." Dani muttered under her breath so only I heard.

"Why won't you do anything?" His voice was growing harsher.

"Why won't do anything?" Dani retorted. "I'll tell you why I won't do anything. I'm four months pregnant and I don't want to harm my baby." Everyone who had heard Dani's yelling was now staring at her in disbelief. She got up and walked away.

"Nice going, David." My mother said, running after my sister. All my siblings were in shock. I looked at each of their faces and I could see the confusion, the excitement, it was all there.

"How we doing?" Shayne asked breathlessly, joining us. No one answered him, they just glared. "Not good I take it."

I grabbed my brothers hand and pulled him away from the rest of my family. I took him to where Duncan and Will were standing away from their own family. They all looked pissed at a close view.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They've gone, not a trace of him." Will answered, not looking up from his spot on the floor.

"So, him and his family have just packed up and left?"

"Looks like it." Shayne said. I let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't hurt me or Gwen anymore, but that's not to say he can't hurt other girls. He's still out there and could be causing more damage to young, innocent, teenage girls who fall for his charm.

* * *

A/N: WAHOOOOOO! 52 REVIEWS!

So I got 12 reviews! 12! And I only asked for 6! That's AMAZING!

.discography

livefreely9

Midnightdarkblue137

KittyKLL

Princess Absahail

Midnightdarkblue137

.discography

e-scopeisawsome

e-scopeisawsome

Gypsy

XX-Draco-Sweetie-XX

DXC-Fanatic

I am fully aware there are repeated names, you guys are ROCKING! Thanks for the reviews, this chapter is for you guys =]

Now It's time to clear a few things up.

THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! My step-sister always reads my chapters before I publish them and she was like YOU CAN'T END IT THERE! So I thought I'd tell you that I'm not in case you thought I was.

TRENT IS NOT GOING TO DIE! I know you want him too but I don't want anyone else to turn into a murderous criminal, just Trent. He's not going suicidal either.

And I know Duncan did seem more concerned about Gwen than Courtney, and know you guys know (or may not know) that I am a DxG fan as well as a DxC fan. But I didn't realize until I had typed it all up and then I didn;t wanna change it, I hoed no one would spot it but .discography did, so I made up that Courtney didn't tell him everything, but he saw what he had done to Gwen. Sorry about that part.

I'm thinking that's it.

Another thanks to all of you guys who reviewed last chapter and any chapter before that too. I hope you review again =]

Sending my love to those of you who were AWSOME enough to read his story, ChloeRhiannonX x x


	21. Chapter 21

"Courtney! Shayne! Courtney! Shayne!" My family wee cheering for me and my brother from the sidelines. We were running the three-legged race, and of course we were winning. I always aim to win.

Shayne and I were running for our lives whilst laughing our heads off at the same time. Most people had fallen and there was just us and Lewis' left. We were running against Bridgette and that blond guy, who I saw making out so I assume they're dating. Anyway, we were neck and neck the whole way, right up until the end when Shayne and I fell. Luckily as we fell we rolled over the finish line, and he judges cleared it as a win. I was about to get up and start jumping, but Shayne was still attached to my leg.

The day flew by super fast. I never thought I'd be able to have fun with sports, or after everything that had happened during the summer. It was hard to believe summer was coming to a close already. We were leaving for home in two days time, then we only had five days till school. Even though it had been the worst summer of my life, I still didn't want it to end.

"Looks like we're in a three-way tie." Tom announced from his podium at the front of the large crowd of people. I pushed my way to the front and found myself looking up at the scoreboards. Baker:8, Lewis:8, Martin:8. Typical, the same thing happened last time my family competed in the competition, a three-way tie. My family didn't win back then, we were a weak team. This year will be different. Like I said, I aim to win.

"We're going to have to go to a tie breaker, all three family's prepare for the worst." Tom gave a devilish smirk to the crowd before turning and starting to walk off the stage, but he was stopped when someone from the middle row shouted out, "We can't compete." Everyone stared at the woman, presumably one of the Martin family. "Sorry, Tom. Family emergency, we've gotta run."

"Understood, looks like it's down to the Baker's and the Lewis'." Shayne and I smirked to each other before barging our way to the back fo the crowd and running straight to the few Lewis' who hadn't wanted to know about the score's.

"How'd we do?" Bridgette smiled.

"Good enough." Shayne returned the smile.

"How good is 'good enough'?" Will asked, using his fingers to quote my brother.

"Good enough to come in a tie for first." I told them, almost jumping into the air.

"A tie for first?" Duncan said. "And I'm guessing it would be with you, right?"

"Right." Shayne smirked.

"Let the best family win." One of Duncan's cousin's said.

"We plan to, Callum." Shane replied.

After a few minutes of staring each other down I finally gave up and walked away, smiling my head off. I was so glad that it was my family against Duncan's. I don;t know why when I think back on it, but at that moment it was perfect. It was like everything that had happened was now over and done with, the happiness I was feeling was over-powering, it knocked away the bad summer memories for a long period of time. But, the memories weren't permanently removed, in fact more were added.

* * *

A/N:I am like SUPER sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but tomorrow is my 16th birthday and am having like a MASSIVE party and it takes a hell of a lot to organize. Then I've got school starting on Monday, so I've had to prepare for that too. And my life is non-stop right now.

Even though it might not look worth it, PLEASE REVIEW!

Loving each of you precious readers, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. Chapter 22

"A scavenger hunt? You can not be serious!" Duncan complained to Tom, which got him a slap upside the head from his father. "Ow." He whined, rubbing the hair on the back of his head. I gave off a light giggle as I turned to look at my boyfriend.

"The rules are very clear." Tom announced. "Each family member must go off into the woods, individually. You must not contact each other in anyway, shape or form." The man gave a look to each and every one of us. He gave me an extra hard glare. It was like he was aiming those words at me, like he knew I'd be the one to contact my family, like I was the rule breaker. "You are looking for wooden rings." Tom held up a duplicate of one. It was painted gold and was about the size of a CD. "Once you have found three each you must come back here, the first full family back wins."

"Excuse me?" I said, raising my hand in the air. "But we have a different amount of family numbers, we have fourteen and they have twenty. That is a bit unfair on their part."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Courtney." I smiled at Tom, but he just kept his lips in a slight frown. "But, everyone will still be competing."

"And you honestly think I'm going to let my younger kids go off on their own in the woods, forget about it!" My mother shouted out.

"Calm down." Tom said, waving his hands to shush everyone who had broken out in speech after my mother's words. "Anyone under the age of ten may be supervised by an adult, but that only means that you have six rings to collect." I rolled my eyes at the man and leaned all my weight onto my left leg as I crossed my arms. "So, Baker's, Lewis',line up on the white line if you please." I looked over to where Tom had pointed to see a white line marked out clearly on the dirt floor, against forest edge. When none of us moved Tom shouted, "I meant now." He said, angrily. All thirty-four of us ran to the starting line and Tom blew his whistle. We were off.

No one's P.O.V.

The quiet greenery was quickly disturbed by the sound of running feet. Soon the whole place was filled with noise. It was such a large area that there was enough space for all thirty-four of the occupants not to be within a ten meter radius of each other at all times. This, of course, was all to Tom's plan. Tom's plan to get revenge on the Baker's and Lewis'. He knew they would be the two family's to win, what he didn't count on were the Martin's joining them. He had his daughter, Emerald, to call them up and fake an emergency so it was just the two family's. Why did Tom want revenge on the Baker's and Lewis', you may ask? It's for a reason that no one knew at the time. No one knew the truth about Tom's son, mostly because no one knew he had a son, but he did. His son was the reason Tom wanted pay back. Both family's had done something to his son, more specifically, two people from each family had done something to his son. And now Tom's family was getting even.

Duncan was walking through the the woodlands, keeping his wits about him. He carefully searched each tree he passed for any golden rings, so far no luck. Duncan didn't care much for this tie breaker, he hated doing things like this. It was childish in his opinion. Too bad no one asked for his opinion.

Everyone must have been wondering around for about an hour and by now most people were getting fed up. The majority had at least two rings, except for Duncan. He still had nothing. He was thinking of turning round and going back,and he probably would have if he knew what way back was. Duncan was completely lost. The forest was too large for him to know, for anyone to know what way anything was. It was only then Duncan realized how stupid Tom had been not to give them all compasses and maps of some sort.

The delinquent wondered around for a few more minutes before coming across a trail. It wasn't the same one Duncan used to get in and out from his spot, no, this was a different pathway. The boy looked around, thinking about what way to go. He didn't have the slightest clue where it would lead him, and he didn't know if it even led out of the woodsy area or deeper into it. Duncan continued to look back and fore from each end of the trail, and only then did her notice the white sheet of paper stapled to the tree in front of him. The green-haired punk stared, confused, at the paper.

"Was that there a few minutes ago?" He asked himself aloud. He shook that thought instantly from his mind and approached the tree with caution. A light rusting came from behind and Duncan shouted out, "Who's there?" No reply He tried to pass it off as an animal or something, but nothing could shake off the feeling Duncan had. The feeling that he wasn't alone, someone was watching him. He had been feeling it for a while now, it was as if someone was tracking him down like a predator hunted his prey.

Duncan stared blankly at the paper attached to the tree before his eye focused on the writing; Duncan. The blood in the boy's body froze, everything around him fell cold in an instant. Why did this paper have his name on it? Duncan wasn't easily scared, but this was starting to frighten him. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but the isolation and the weird feeling didn't mix well together.

Just as Duncan was about to remove the white sheet, the sound of crunching gravel echoed in his ears. He looked around, but nothing could be seen. The noise grew louder and Duncan's breathing became choppier. Then, out of no where, Shayne appeared on the track. The punk let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey." He called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Duncan." Shayne greeted half-heartedly.

"What's with you?" Duncan asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

"Nothing just seriously fed up of all this shit." He answered.

"Tell me about it." Shayne cocked his head to the side as he saw the paper on the tree.

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you when find out." Duncan said tearing the sheet away from the bark. He unfolded the paper and read it aloud.

Duncan,

Looks like this is it. You think you've won, but you haven't. I've taken the one thing you care about, like you did to me. I have your precious 'Princess' and your never going to get her back. She's mine for the taking. I know your the one who told Gwen all about my past, all the wrong things I have done. I was prepared to start a fresh life, not making the same mistakes I had with Courtney. You stopped me from doing that. You stopped Gwen from wanting anything to do with me. I had to retaliate when she tried to leave me, I had to do something. I turned to my old ways. I turned to the violence I tried to rid myself of. It's all your fault.

Now I will break your heart the way you broke mine. Don;t worry, I'll take good care of Courtney for you. She'll look fine under my floorboards. No one will ever suspect a thing. 'But I have this letter', you may say, but I guess I'll have to do something about that.

See you in Hell, Trent.

Shayne threw his fist against the tree the note had been stapled to. The anger grew inside of him like a ball of fire. There was no way that douche bag was going to kill his sister. Not on his watch. Duncan scrunched up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket for later evidence. His eyes were now burning red with madness. Duncan knew he ad to stop Trent before he hurt Courtney. If Courtney got hurt it would be his fault. If anything happened to the girl he loved he would never be able to forgive himself.

The two teenagers stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. The both turned to each other, they both knew they had to stop him before he did something he would definitely regret if either boy got their hand on him.

All at once the rustling began again and a non-mistakable laugh surrounded them. Instantly Duncan and Shayne fell back-to-back and started circling, trying to find where that jerk was.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" His voice boomed through the tree's. Shayne moved to face the same way as Duncan. "Think again." They both spun round 180 degrees on their heel's. "You'll never get rid of me." The laughter started up again and both boys kept checking each gap in the tree's and bushes for any sign of him.

"DUNCAN!" Shayne cried. Trent came running form behind a tree, a butchers knife in his grip. He held it high in the air and swung down at Duncan. Shayne dived in front of him and the knife hit his stomach. Trent ran off, laughing hysterically, as Shayne layed on the floor in pain.

"SHAYNE!" Duncan yelled as he watched a pool of blood gather around his girlfriend's brother. Shayne screamed in agony.

"I-I'll be fine." Shayne stuttered. "Y-You go -get C-C-Courtney."

"I won't leave you!" Duncan protested.

"GO!" Shayne shouted. "I can get back to the others and warn them" The delinquent nodded his head and helped Shayne to his feet. The eighteen-year-old leaned against a tree for support, struggling for breath. "GO!" He repeated. Duncan ran off in the direction Tent had, leaving Shayne to fend for himself.

Shayne followed the path, stopping every now and again to catch his breath and cry out in more pain. It wasn't long though before he reached the end of the never ending trail. He came out by the starting line and everyone gasped as they saw him emerge from the woodlands.

"SHAYNE!" His mother cried, much like Duncan had done. "What happened?"

"T-Trent." Shayne said, barley louder than a whisper. "H-he's got C-Courtney. D-Duncan's gone a-after h-him." Shayne fell forward into his mothers arms, motionless.

* * *

A/N: MWAHHHHAHHHAHHHAHHH! Evil or what? OR WHAT!

...Don't ask...

I wanna say thanks to my reviewers. And you all want he Baker's to win...I don;t think it matter anymore HA HA!

And thanks to Gypsy for wishing me happy birthday! I had an amazing day, and is now severely hungover from last night. My head is swimming whilst writing this.

Anyway, can you believe what I just did? TRENT KILLED SHAYNE! He he...Boy am I gonna get some angry reviews now...

Well I hope you like it!

Please Review!

Peace to the middle east...and wherever else people are sitting at their computers and laptops reading this too, ChloeRhiannonX

P.S! Happy Birthday to my cousin, TheTotalDramaTwins (just the one of them though). If I could I'd come visit, but hey I came to see you like last week. He he! Have a GREAT day Lexi! Love you loads, Chloe x x


	23. Chapter 23

My vision was blurred and my head was hurting like never before. I tried to moved but I was paralyzed. I tried to remember what happened, but cried out in pain as my head started hurting more.

"Oh good, you're awake." I knew that voice. I had heard it before, but who? I couldn't spot where in the room it had come from, and I couldn't look around and risk of more head injury.

"W-who are you?" I choked.

"You mean you don't know?" The girl answered, and then she let out a chuckle. A chuckle that sounded oddly familiar to...TRENT! That was the last thing I could remember.

"Nothing there." I thought aloud, releasing a tree branch from my grip and watching it swing back into place. I had been searching for a good fifteen minutes. No gold rings to prove for it though. I bet everyone else has already got one. Your so weak, Courtney, I told myself. I dragged my feet along the muddy flooring,but soon it turned to white gravel. I recognized the pathway from when Duncan had taken me up here. I instantly knew where I was. I followed the trail in the direction that we had walked in. I continued to the place where we had come face to face with Trent nd Gwen. I stopped in my tracks as the image of Gwen popped into my head. It wasn't the way she looked the first time we had met, it was the way she had looked after Trent had had his way with her. I shook the thought out of my mind, I had bigger things to focus on. Gwen was in a safe place now.

I continued the journey down the path and soon came across the opening. I taken aback to see Trent sitting there. His head in his hands, tears stained the wood on the bench where he was leaning over. He looked so innocent. SNAP OUT OF IT, COURTNEY! He's guilty, I told myself over and over.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him, not going too close, but close enough.

"O-Oh, it's you." He looked up at me with tear filled eyes, and then straight back down at the space on the bench. Pathetic.

"I said, what are you doing here? Your family left." I stated.

"No." He shook his head. "No, my family is still here." It was then I realized I had never met his family. Not his mother, not his father, not his sister. Yet, he'd met mine, and on more than one occasion. It was odd that he had never taken me to meet them, it was hardly like he was protecting me.

"You still haven't answered my question!" I hissed.

"Persistent as usual." The dark haired boy chuckled. "I'm here because I have no where to go. I need time to think things over."

"What you need is help you physco!" I yelled, turning round and starting back down the path.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"You mean don't know who I am?" The girl sounded shocked, but started laughing again. My head was hurting more and more by the second.

"I know who you are but my head hurts too much to remember right now." I answered truthfully.

"Same old Courtney. Always finds something to complain about." That's when it clicked in my mind.

* * *

"You always complain!" The green-eyed girl yelled at me. She took a step backwards and folded her arms crossly Her jet black hair was dangling past her shoulders and she kept shaking her head to get it out of her eyes.

"I do not!" I disagreed.

"Do too!" The girl poked her tongue out at me and I stormed off. I hoped to never see her again, but the following year we had been playing again like the old friends we were.

* * *

"Emerald? EMERALD!" I shouted, causing the pain to sky rocket. "Let me go!" I tried to move once again, but still not luck. I glanced down to see thick ropes holding me in place.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Courtney." Emerald chuckled again. "You tried to get my brother locked up, and I can't have that." I stared confusedly at her. Had she really said her brother?

"Brother?"

"Trent Smith, my brother. You tried to get rid of him, and I won't let you harm him."

"Harm him? HE'S THE ONE WHO HARMED ME!" I screamed. "The pair of you are nut jobs who need more than jail, you need the men in white jackets!" This only made her laugh louder.

"Don't worry, sweetie" She cooed. "You'll be in a better place soon enough."

"B-better place?" I stuttered. "Oh my God, she's going to kill me!"

"No, no. Trent wants to do it." I didn't have to look at the girl to know that she had Trent's twisted smirk on her face. I knew then that the two were alike in every way, from looks to personality. "Don't worry, you won't be alone. You'll have your wonderful boyfriend with you." No. No, they couldn't kill Duncan. "In fact, he's probably waiting for you already." NO! They'd killed him. NO! Not Duncan, not my perfect boyfriend. NO! They couldn't.

Tears ran from my eyes before I could stop them. There was no way Duncan was...was...was dead. Not Duncan Lewis. Not the delinquent who had changed the way I was, not the boy who had showed me what having a real boyfriend was all about. He couldn't, he just _couldn't_ be dead. Not the person I loved. No...

Duncan's P.O.V.

I skidded to halt outside what looked to be a cabin, but it was in a worse condition than the the one the Baker's had been living in when they first arrived. The wood was green with rot, and there was no steps to get to the deck, just a big, gaping hole. There was what looked to be a tool shed just to the side. It was in a just as bad condition, no roof and the door was practically hanging off it's hinges.

I couldn't hear anything, but this had to be the place. I had followed the footsteps Trent had left in the muddy, buzz cut grass. He had to be here, and if he was here so was Courtney.

I walked around around the back and saw Trent leaning against the wall, cigarette lit in his hand. I dropped to the floor and peered up. He took a long drag before exhaling, dropping the stub on the floor and stamping it out. I jumped up onto the deck as he slammed the door behind him.

"YOU!" I heard Courtney shout. Thank God she was alright, for now anyway. I don't know I would do if I lost her, she's my everything now. Now is not the time, Duncan.

I crawled along the floor until I was under the window. I poked my head up and saw Courtney. She was sitting on a chair, ropes holding her in place. Her head was down, but I could see the tear marks. What had they done to her?

"Did you get him?" An eager girl asked, I moved my head to the side and saw Emerald and Trent sitting at a table. What was Emerald doing there? She couldn't be working with Trent, could she? No, no, Emerald isn't that sort of person. She's not a trouble maker like she used to be, is she?

"No, that stupid brother of _hers_ jumped in the way." Trent answered.

"What one?" Emerald asked, not really caring.

"Shayne."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" Courtney yelled, still not looking up at them. Trent chuckled his menacing laugh, the annoying noise echoed around the whole place. He got up and casually strolled over to my girlfriend. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her face up to him. I saw the pain in her face as he did so. Her eyes were scrunched up and her lips puckered, as if she had tasted something sour.

"Don't you worry about your brother, Princess."

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" Courtney screeched. "ONLY DUNCAN CAN CALL ME PRINCESS!"

"That's my girl." I whispered to myself.

"You don't have to worry about Duncan either." Trent continued, unphased by her comments.

"W-What did you do to him?" Courtney stuttered because of the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks again.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, but as I did a loud squeak from underneath my feet ran out. A loud pair of feet came running to the door, I had enough time to hide, but I chose not to. It was time to save the Princess from the ogre.

The door sung open and I raised my fist ready to punch. Emerald emerged from the door, I was all ready to punch, but I couldn't. I'd grown up with Emerald, hitting her would be like hitting my sister. And it would make me no better than Trent.

"Not going to lay one hand on me, are you, Duncan?" She teased, she knew I wouldn't hit a girl. Not even in circumstances like this.

"Just let Courtney go!" I yelled at her, lowering my clenched and.

"And what if I don't?" Emerald asked, sarcastically caring.

"Put it this was, the cops are on their way."

* * *

I blinked my eye open and I stared up at the unrecognizable ceiling. I was lying down with a banging headache. I can barley move. I look down at my body, I'm not tied down. I have to force myself not to cry out.

"Duncan!" I heard Courtney whisper.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Shh!" She quietly hissed. "They might hear us. While you were talking with Emerald, Trent came up behind you and used that stuff that knocks you out."

"Stuff that knocks you out? I thought even you'd know the name of it." I joked.

"I do, but my head is killing me and I can't remember squat" She replied.

"Same here." I sat up slowly and saw Trent and Emerald asleep on the two sofa's. It was dark outside, must have been about ten.

This was my chance. I rose off the bed and crept round the back of Courtney's chair. The knot's looked really well done. I tried my luck at untying them, but luck wasn't on my side.

"I'll have to find something to hack through them." I told Courtney.

"O-Okay. Be careful." She said.

"I will." I took a stroll around the cabin, the inside floorboards didn't creak. "I can't find anything." I called back to Courtney.

"Keep looking." She was struggling for breath, but when I looked back it was because she was wriggling around, trying to remove the ropes.

"Princess, I'll have to leave you for a few minutes. I saw a tool shed out back and there might be something in there, is that okay?"

"I-I don't know." She replied, her voice now hoarse and frightened.

"Just scream if they wake up and I'll come running back." I said, she nodded her head and I walked as fast as I could out the door.

I jumped what should have been steps, and ran straight to the smaller building, if you can call it that. I pulled on the door and it came crashing down. I didn't let that stop me for one minute. I pushed it aside and started rummaging around inside the shed. I finally found a pair of large hedge trimmers right at the back.

I sprinted back to the cabin and rolled onto the deck. I quickly got to my feet and went back inside. Trent and Emerald were still unconscious on the couch, and Princess was now sitting still. I walked over to her and she jumped as she heard my footsteps. I swiftly moved a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. When he eyes had adjusted to me I removed my hand and went back round to the back of the chair. I lifted the gardening tool and began to cut the ropes. It was harder than It looked, so it took some time.

Eventually the ropes fell of and Courtney could stand up. She fell into my arms, shaking from the whole ordeal. I held her close to me and I could feel the tears starting in my own eyes.

"And exactly where do you two think your going?" Our moment was ruined by Trent. I turned round to the see the two of them standing there, smirking there evil faces off.

"We're getting out of here, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." I didn't move a muscle though.

"Your not going anywhere." Trent took a step forward and I mimicked him. We stared at each other for a brief moment before lunging forward and attacking.

In the distance I could hear sirens, but I didn't stop scrapping. The cops weren't going to stop me this time, this time I was going to get him good and proper.

"Trent!" Emerald cried. "Their coming."

"I Know-AHHH." He screamed as I punched his gut.

"We have to get out of here!" The girl was sounding frantic now.

"Your not going anywhere!" I yelled in the scum bags face. We started rolling around on the wooden floor, still kicking, punching and clawing at each other.

"Duncan!" I heard Courtney scream, but I couldn't look away from the douche long enough to see what was wrong. Then I felt something hard hit me over the back of the head. I shouted out in pain, and then I heard a loud thump. I glanced to the side quick enough to see Courtney and Emerald wrestling beside us before starting back up on Trent.

The four of us continued to fight on the floor until the police came bursting through the door and pulled us all apart. Where the hell had they been all this time?

"Courtney!" I heard Mr. Baker shout, and when I looked he had engulfed his daughter in a tight embrace.

"OW! Courtney screamed. Her father released her and only then did I see how tight the ropes had been on her. She had patterned burns all up her arms and legs.

"OH GOD!" Mr. Baker cried at the sight of his daughter. "What did he do to you?"

"I was just tied up, that's all." Courtney answered. Paramedics came swarming in and led me outside to a ambulance near by. I sat in the back of the van staring at Trent and Emerald being cuffed and shoved into the back of two separate police cars. I laughed to myself at the sight, now they would get what they deserved.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled, pulling me into a hug as she joined me in the ambulance. "How's your head?" She asked, rubbing the sore part on the back.

"It's o-OW-kay." She pulled me into another hug.

"Thank you." Courtney sobbed. "I really thought you were...you know."

"It's okay." I assured her, wrapping my own arms tightly around her. "I'm fine, we're all fine now."

"No, no we're not. Shayne's in hospital because of that jerk, he might die, Duncan." She cried into my top.

"He'll make it through." I said, but I wasn't entirely sure myself.

* * *

A/N: Well, Courtney's safe, Shayne's on his death bed and Trent's where he belongs!

For now anyway...

So, tell me what you think. I know I'm not good with description's and things like that. It's something I have to work on.

I got four reviews where each of you were VERY upset because of Shayne.

Just got one thing to say to .discograpy. Thank you for spotting my plot hole. In my mind she came back, but I forgot to write it down, my memory sucks BIG TIME!

Well...All I can say now is thanks for reading and PLEASE review!

Loving my peepz, ChloeRhiannonX


	24. Chapter 24

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The only sound in the small, white room was the heart monitor.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The noise was infuriating, but it was the only thing I had to know that my brother was okay. We didn't know if he would make it or not. The surgeons had performed a three hour operation to remove the tip of the knife that had got jammed into his liver. Trent had caused some ever lasting damage to my family. That scum bag was where he belonged now though. He and Emerald were locked up in jail until the court case in two months time. I don't get why we had to wait so long before we knew what would happen to them, I hardly think they'll be released after everything they've done. Two different incidents for domestic abuse, kidnapping, attempted murder, and if Shayne doesn't pull through...manslaughter.

I was lucky. I had got away with rope burns to my arms and legs. They hurt like hell but I didn't care about them. There was nothing anyone could do about the burns, they would heal in their own time. Duncan was also lucky. He had gotten away with a mild concussion thanks to Emerald whacking him over the head with the hedge trimmers he had used to help me. He did have a broken nose from where Trent had punched him, and a busted lip, but that was nothing compared to the damage he had done to Trent. I didn't hurt Emerald, I just wrestled her to the ground. But looking back on the moment now, I wish I had.

Duncan was blaming himself for everything. He said it was his fault that Gwen had got hurt. If only he had tried a little harder to stop her from going to see him, but I know he couldn't have. Gwen was very stubborn about it, but that doesn;t mean she deserved what Trent had done to her. She too will be scarred for life, just like me.

Then he blamed himself for me getting kidnapped. Yet again, if only Duncan had stayed by my side during the stupid hunt, but it was against the rules. He couldn't have known that Trent would be after me. There was no way of knowing what that messed up family were going to do.

Duncan then went on to blame himself for Shayne. Trent wanted to kill Duncan. He had aimed the knife for Duncan's heart, but Shayne had jumped in front of him before he could. The knife impaled Shayne's stomach, going straight to his liver. Duncan claimed that if only he hadn't shown Shayne that stupid letter, if only he had told him to keep searching for those stupid golden ring things, then maybe he wouldn't have been hurt. But I know that it wasn't his fault hayne had taken the wound for him, no one knew that Shayne would ever do that for someone, not even Shayne himself.

I know that none of that was Duncan's fault. There is no way he could have stopped any of that from happening. What Trent had done was unstoppable, he was twisted kid who desperately needed help from an expert therapist. But Duncan couldn't see it that way. In his mind he was the one who had caused all of this, not Trent, him. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't talk him out of it. He was determined to blame himself.

I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and walked straight out the door. I wanted to cry so badly, but I couldn't. I had no tears left. I had been crying so much there was none left. Typical, the one time I want to cry and I can't.

I took a seat with the rest of my siblings in the waiting room. The doctors had said there was too many of us to all go in, so my parents had gone in along with me.

"How is he?" Charlie asked. I didn't reply, I kept staring blankly at the dull colored wall.

"It's not your fault, Courtney." Stevie said to me. She could read me like a book. I was blaming myself, because lets face it, it was my fault. If I had never dated Trent in the first place then none of this would have happened. I know I just said that it was Trent's fault, but it's my fault for bringing Trent into everyone's lives.

Robin came over and tried to sit on my lap like she usually does, but I flinched as she touched my raw skin.

"Don't do that, Robin." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked. She was only five, not old enough to understand anything that had happened over the course of our supposive holiday.

"Because." I answered. "Because I've been badly hurt and when you touch me it hurts more." Robin's eyes fluttered to my burn's from the ropes, and she ran her finger softly over the patterned mark on my arm.

"Does that hurt?" She questioned.

"No." I lied, in honesty it did, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Where's Shayne?" Kyle asked, again too young to understand. I looked to Dani for an answer, but she was rubbing her stomach mindlessly. She was very distraught about everything that had happened, we all were.

"Shayne's not very well." Charlie explained to the younger siblings.

"But he'll be okay, won't he?" Jessy asked, she was twelve so she did know what was going on, this only made her worry more than the four youngest who were slightly confused about everything going on.

"We don't know, Jess." Dani said in monotone.

We all sat in silence, each of us thinking about Shayne. He had to be okay, he had to pull through. He just had to.

* * *

"We did all we could, I'm sorry." The doctor walked away with sorrow on his face, but he had no idea how the rest of us felt. My heart had been ripped from my chest without consideration. The pain I was feeling was unbearable. It was not true, Shayne couldn't be dead. Not Shayne. Not my older brother who I always looked up to. No. It couldn't be him, the hospital had made a mistake. No.

Shayne was only eighteen years old. He was the jokester in the family. Without him we're just...plain. Shayne was the best brother I could have asked for. It took me years to realize just how much I needed him, and once I had he was gone from my life. Gone for good. My life is nothing without Shayne. Nothing but a big pit of emptiness.

Shayne had so much to live for. . He still had his whole life ahead of him. He was still young. He was supposed to be going off to college, he'd only just graduated high school. He was going to become a mechanic and help out at the local junk yard for extra cash. Shayne wanted to meet a girl and start a family. He may not have bee the type to plan out his life, but he had. Shayne knew what he wanted to do, and he had planned to do it.

Tears pricked in my eyes and I clung to Robin for support. Everywhere I looked my family were bawling their eyes our too. My vision became blurry and I fell backwards onto the hospital chair.

* * *

I sat up straight and screamed my head off.

"Do you mind?" A passing doctor scolded. "Patients are sleeping around here." I watched as the man walked off before turning to face in front of me. I was panting for breath and my eyes hurt from tiredness and crying. Most of my siblings were asleep. We had all had a rough day and were shattered. I must have dozed off in my attempt to stay awake tll news of Shayne came through.

"Court, are you okay?" Charlie asked soothingly.

"I'm fine. Just another bad dream." I answered.

"Was it about that douche?" I heard Stevie ask. She was stretched out on a few seats with her back turned to me.

"No. It was about Shayne." Tears were brimming my eyes for the umpteenth time that day. I hated the feeling of knowing that your whole world might come crashing down at any moment. That my family could be torn apart if Shayne didn't make it. I would never feel the same way if he didn't make it. I would never be whole inside. I would know that all of this was because of me, all of it was my fault.

* * *

A/N: The point of this chapter was to understand...I don't know what, but hopefully you understood.

Plus, we all wanted to know a bit more about Shayne's state. I did anyway. I LOVE SHAYNE! Still might kill him though...I don't know what to do right now. It all depends on if I wanna do a sequel or not, and I don't know if I will or not. I have got a good idea for a sequel , but unsure whether to do it or not. Been thinking about it since this story is coming to an end. Only a few chapters left now people. And I have enjoyed this story definitely my best one by far. Now the question is do I continue with a sequel?

Okay. School started today for me. WHOOP-DE-EFFING-DO! First day back and I sat in chewing gum! It was DISGUSTING! Did they not clean the chairs ready for when we came back? ANYWAY! It shouldn't damage my updates for a lil' while, I can juggle everything. I hope. But, in case my updates aren't as regular or something, that is why.

Please Review!

Love Chloe Rhiannon x x x x


	25. Chapter 25

"OH, THANK GOD!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around my brother's neck. He hugged me back with just as much effort.

"I missed you too." He said. I cracked a smile for the first time in a long while. Shayne was fine, in a lot of pain, but fine. His liver had made a good recovery from the operation and Shayne was only going to be left with a scar. _And the horrid memories._

Everyone gave Shayne a extra hard squeeze, and I hugged him again. He'll never realize just how much him surviving means to me. I know that's what most people would say, but it's true. A world without Shayne is unthinkable, it's unreal and definitely something I'm glad I don't have to live with.

"I'm sorry." Duncan apologized once the three of us and Will were left alone. "It's my fault."

"Shut the fuck up, you ass. It's not your fault." Shayne disagreed. "It was like taking the bullet for the president." Shayne' sense of humor had most definitely not been damaged, and he was in no clear distraught state of mind like the doctors had predicted.

"I'm no where near as important as the fucking president." Duncan argued.

"Yes, you are." The three of us stared at Shayne in confusement. "What? You've saved Courtney from that douche twice in one summer. It's certainly something I couldn't have done no matter how hard I'd tried." Duncan didn't look Shayne in the eyes, he stared down at his red chucks brushing up dust from the floor. "You're a hero."

"I wouldn't go that far." He mumbled. I knew he was getting slightly embarrassed. Duncan loved being the center of attention, which at that moment he was, but he liked being it for doing the wrong thing, not the right.

I placed my hand on top of his, which was resting on his leg. He glanced up at me and I smiled at him. He didn't show any emotion to me, nothing at all. I could tell something was wrong, and I had to find out what. It was bugging me seeing him this down.

"Visiting time's over." The nurse interrupted.

"Come on!" Shayne pleaded. "Let them stay."

"Sorry, Mr. Baker, I don't make the rules." She replied.

"Well, if they can't stay, can you?" The young girl giggled at his foolishness, I rolled my eyes at it. Once she left Will and Shayne high-fived.

"Ask if she has a friend." Will called as he left the room.

"Will do." Shayne called back. Duncan left without a word to either of us, his head facing the floor the whole time. I watched as he left before embracing my brother.

"I'll come see you straight away in the morning." I said, fighting back more tears. I'd shed too many over the past few days, I couldn't waste any more.

"I'll see you then." Shayne said, his usual cheery voice intact.

I left the room and waited as my parents said they're good nights. I decided to take a walk outside to wait, I needed the fresh air. I strolled down the corridor, staring in on all of the patients. Some were fast asleep already, others lying restlessly. I felt sorrow in my heart for each of them. I know I didn't know them, but the bad things that happen in life shouldn't happen to anyone. It only made me worse about everything that had happened over the summer.

The cold night breeze cooled down my burning cheeks. I saw Dani sitting in my car, but she was deep in thought so I didn't bother her. I sat down on the wall in silence. I was deep in thought too. I was thinking about everything that had happened. The first night we were here was when I had first seen Trent. He had just come over and started talking as if nothing had ever happened between us. It was crazy. _He was crazy. _

Then when I told him just to let me be he grew violent. He wane me bad. He dragged me round the side of the building and sexually harassed me. When I'd given him nothing back he'd retaliated with a slap. My face had hurt for a while after that. He went back for the kill, but yet again I denied him anything. He went to swing again, but Duncan had stopped him. The boys tussled with other for a few minutes before Duncan won. I rushed into his arms and wanted to stay there the whole time.

Too bad Shayne and Will interrupted us. They had dragged the mound of flesh Trent was and dumped him in the lake. I was relieved when I saw him swim away from us. That day had been a big disaster from the start.

The next day Duncan had come over early and the two of us had a swim. We would have kissed too if we hadn't had so many interruptions. In the end he invited me and my family over for a barbecue. I was surprised when my father, after a little persuasion, had said yes. That night was the first time I'd had some fun on that crappy holiday. Sure, I'd taken forever to decide what to wear, and Dani had to help me, but that didn't spoil my mood one bit.

The barbeque was the first time I had fun in a long time. When I first got there Duncan took me round the side of the house where I was met with a breath taking scenery. It was beautiful. I got to meet my boyfriends family. And when the prank the boys played on Duncan's uncle Jack was immense. I wasn't happy to be apart of it, but I couldn't help myself from laughing along with everyone else.

That was also the night I discovered Dani's secret. It had come as a shock, but I had grown to accept it. Dani was twenty-two and she led her own life, I was happy for her.

Unfortunately, happiness doesn't last forever. I was awoken early the next morning by terrified shrieks. My whole family had been awoken and were running around screaming. The air was thick with smoke and I couldn't stop coughing at first. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I was met with Robin. I guided the two of us our safely, but the fire was the least of my worries when Trent showed up. My whole family, and everyone else on holiday at the lake, found out what had been going on between us.

After that it was a shameful few days, everyone kept staring at me, but I was used to it. Duncan would just about talk to me at first. I had to convince him that he wasn't pressuring me into anything. It was hard, but I did it. I know no one was happy with us dating because of the whole Trent thing, but they had to learn I was happy moving on from that...that...I don't want to use the kind of words that describe him.

Tom gave us a new cabin, since ours had been burnt horrifically. It was awfully kind of him to give it to us. The cabin was a hell of a lot nicer than the old one. It was newer and was up-to-date on health and safety.

But Sam had to ask me about Trent, what he had done to me when we had been and 'item'. He had hurt me, emotionally and physically. He had sexually harassed me and said it was all my fault. I wasn't as strong back then. I knew I couldn't tell a nine-year-old that, so I lied.

I was taken to the station with Duncan to make statements. I tried my best to tell them everything that had happened, but some of it was too painful to think about, let alone explain.

When we had got back to the cabin Duncan and his parents told us about the sports rally. It sounded crap to me, but my siblings were interested. I had to take one for the team. I agreed to take part, but how I regret doing it now.

That night I was plagued with a nightmare. Trent had murdered me. Now that I thought about it, he almost had in reality too. Shayne and Charlie came to my rescue when I started screaming my head off. My sister's were more concerned about going back to sleep than asking what was wrong, Charlie too. But Shayne was there for me, he assured me nothing would happen to me as long as he was around to protect me. Hell load of good that was.

After an endless night I woke up to no food in the cupboard's. I was fully prepared to do the shopping, but my parents insisted on Shayne accompanying me. Neither of us wanted that, but there was no saying no to our parents. When I was driving there I found out why, Trent had been released from jail. I instantly panicked, but there was nothing to worry about. I was going to the shop, Shayne by my side, and he wouldn't hurt me in public.

Shayne ran off to find the nearest cash point while I started the shopping. People who were from the lake site stared at me. They were still on about the whole 'Trent' fiasco that had happened two days previous, after the fire. I didn;t realize why until I bumped into he 'man' himself. I didn't stick around too long, I ran to finish my shopping. At the checkout Shayne came running over and really scared me when the older brother in him came out.

When I got home I was so depressed. I shouted at Robin for no reason at all. She was only five, too young to understand what I was going through. I know none of it was her fault, but I just snapped inside. I tried to comfort her but she ran off crying. I then depressed myself even more, and started thinking about suicide to get out of it all. Good thing Duncan came along before I could.

I wanted to start again. I tried to make out that what happened between me and Trent never happened, and for a few minutes it worked. That was until Duncan took me to the clearing where I met Gwen for the first time. It was a shame such a...'nice'...girl was with Trent. The two didn't seem to be up to no good, Duncan wanted to fight him once more, but I pulled him away before anything could happen between the two guys.

Gwen obviously had no clue about what that 'thing' was capable of. I tried to confront her, but she called me a liar and ran off. I didn't blame her for that. I would have thought I was lying too. Even after Duncan tried to warn her too, she didn't believe us. That was until the day of the sport rally, and she found out what he could do.

Gwen had been crying, alone, on the bank. She was bruised all over. Duncan, Will and Shayne went off out Trent in his place once and for all. Typical, when they got there he had already left, or so we thought.

After tying for first place, we had to have a tie breaker. Tie breakers aren't supposed to be bad, they determined who wins. The most you have to fear about is losing, I wish that was the case. I remember walking around the woodlands for about fifteen minutes. I had found none of the gold hoops that Tom had said we had to look for. I wasn't giving up though. I came across the path Duncan had taken me on to get to his 'not-so-secret' secret place. When I arrived at the clearing I was not alone, Trent was there. He was looking for sympathy, but he wasn't getting it. I turned around to walk away...and then my memories stop.

The next thing I know I'm tied up in some sad excuse for a cabin (this coming from the girl who knows what a crappy cabin is) with Emerald. I should have known Emerald and Trent were some how related. They look the spitting image of each other. It's so obvious now I think about it.

I discovered they were going to kill me. I had panicked like _crazy_. Then Emerald went on to tell me that Duncan was dead. _Dead!_ That really made me feel so bad, really really bad. I started thinking about everything that Duncan and I had been through...it was everything to me, and still is.

Trent arrived, and my heart snak lower than before. He had a blood covered knife with him. I cried to myself thinking about the pain my boyfriend was in...or had been.

It was such a relief to find out Duncan was okay. He had come to my rescue. Too bad the idiot got himself knocked out.

When he had come around though, he saved me, again. He cut the ropes and held me close. It had hurt from the burns, but I didn't care. Of course, the moment was ruined by the devious two. Duncan and Trent had a full out fight, kicking and punching and pulling and clawing at each other. Trent was clearly losjng so Emerald stepped in. She whacked Duncan over the head with the hedge trimmers. I screamed for him to move, but he was too wrapped up with Trent. I dived on Emerald and wrestled her to the floor.

The four of us tussled on the floor until the cops arrived and took the two criminals away. Duncan and I were checked over by paramedics. My boyfriend tried to tell me it was all going to be alright, but I knew it was a slim chance.

I arrived at the hospital with my father, the rest of my family was there. My parents and I sat at Shayne's bedside for hours, I couldn't take it any longer. It was all my fault he had been stabbed. I left the room and sat with my siblings. I was full of regret and doubt that Shayne would make it.

In the end I fell asleep. I once again had a nightmare. The doctor had told us that Shayne was...gone. Gone for good. I woke up screaming once more. I was lucky the 'dream' didn't become reality.

"Courtney. Come on, Honey." My mother called, snapping my memories away from me. I looked up and her and my father were walking past me to the car where Dani was still sitting deep in thought about something or other.

I followed my parents to my car and for the first time sat in the back. I couldn;t drive in the state I was in, nor could my sister. She had to climb into the passenger seat for our father to drive. My mother sat in the back with me, she held me closely as we drove off, back to the cabin.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, it has been a while. I know I said my updates shouldn't be affected, and to be honest it wasn't school, that did make it SUPER slow. I started typing this chapter as soon as I had uploaded the other on on Tuesday...I think. ANYWAY, on Wednesday I was ill. I couldn't get out of bed. I was DYING! No I wasn't...just a cold form walking in the rain without a coat or umbrella and a sore throat from shouting 'I MISSED YOU!' at ALL my friends when I got back to school.

Then on Thursday, I was up the hospital because my step-cousin, Brooke, had her tonsils out. And now, on Friday, I am still ill but I have typed a whole chapter up.

It is the WEEKEND now, so I can hopefully get up one, two MAYBE even THREE chapters.

Okay, this chapter was more of a recap on what had happened. It did take a while to look back over each chapter and remember EVERYTHING that had happened over the summer. I wanted to have this chapter so that people didn't forget ANYTHING that Courtney's gone through.

AND, FYI, wait, that sound cocky!

AND, BTW, no, still cocky!

Actually, still cocky but best your gonna get, in a response to .discography, I am American. I just live in Wales!...Not the best of places, I know. Why? Because my mother couldn;t be normal and marry someone form America, no, she had to marry a Welsh man. Don't get me wrong, I love my step-father to bits, but Wales is SHIT!

Sorry, didn't mean to sound harsh there, but I hate it when people tell me I'm not American. I have people telling me drop the FAKE accent all the time, and it does my NUT in!

AND! I know about the liver thing, I honestly did know before you told me. And I was hoping no one would notice...but YOU JUST HAD TOOOOO! He He. I'm not mad, you spot everything wrong with my story...I am glad that someone does. ANYWAY, I only said it was life threatening because I wanted him to have his liver stabbed. IDK! I'm weird like that.

OH! And I am thinking about writing anew story called Blood Brothers. Based off Willy Russel's' play, Blood Brothers. If you have read or seen it then you will know that it is an AMAZING play and everyone should see it. I know most of you wouldn't cause it is set in England, but HEY, it's still AMAZING! It will be DxC and TxC, so even if you don;t know what Blood Brothers is you should read it. =]

My cast list so far.

Mrs Johnston-Gwen

Mrs Lyons-Heather

Mr Lyons-Alejandro

Mickey-Duncan

Eddie-Trent

Linda-Courtney

Sammy-I don't know yet, any idea's welcome

I think that's it for the main characters...I may add in others along the way. =]

AND! I was listening to the song seventeen forever by Metro Station and realized that it explains the whole DxG kiss thing REALLY well, even the title fits since the reunion special was a year after TDA, making them seventeen. I was gonna do a songfic about it. I know you guys are DxC fans, and it will be DxG, but I wanted to point that out anyways.

I think that's it for now.

Thanks to you guys who reviewed! Means the WORLD to me =]

Thanks for Reading AND Please Review!

Love you people to bits, ChloeRhiannonX


	26. Chapter 26

**~Two Weeks Later~**

I slung the black backpack over my shoulder and held my hand out to my brother. He looked up at me form his spot on the bed with an 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' look. I sighed and let my arm fall back down to my side. Shayne stood up after a few seconds and deep breaths. He stumbled forward and used the wall to support him. I flung my arms out to help, but he waved them off. Shayne was a bit unsteady on his feet from spending so much time in bed for the past two weeks. I wanted to help him as much as I could, but he wouldn't allow it. Shayne was far too independent to let anyone help.

The two of us walked down the hallway in silence. Shayne would occasionally stop and say his good-bye's to the female nurses. It was funny to watch him, yet again, strike out with them. He thought of himself as a ladies man, but he wasn't.

Shayne inhaled deeply at the smell of fresh air. It must have seemed like forever for him. We walked over to my car and I drove off back to our cabin. We didn't say anything to each other on the way there, we just sat listening to he radio.

We past te now empty Lewis' cabin. They had left a few days ago, they said they'd stay till Shayne was out of hospital like we had to, but my father told them to go home. Duncan hadn't said anything to me since the day Shayne woke up. It was like Shayne had said something that had put him into a deep depression. I wanted to help him with whatever his problem was, but I didn't even see him. I was always at the hospital during visiting hours, and when I drove past his cabin he was never outside with the rest of his family. I would have stopped and asked to see him, but it was pointless, I knew e didn't want to talk to me for some unknown reason.

I pulled up just in time to see my father slamming the boot of the mini van shut. I beeped the horn and he turned and smiled. He opened the door for Shayne, much to my brother's annoyance. The two of us climbed out. Shayne sat on the steps of the cabin with Drake and Kyle while helped Robin with her bag. We were finally going home. We had decided it would be best to leave as soon as Shayne was out of hospital. I couldn't wait to get away from the hell hole, I never wanted to return, but some of my family had another idea.

"Can we come back again?" Robin asked me, as I strapped her into her car seat.

"I don't think so." I answered truthfully for once.

"Why not? I like it here." She protested, folding her arms across her chest.

"We can't because of Trent and Emerald." Sammy told her.

"Those two wont bother us again." Dani reassured the two, as she sat down in the passenger seat of my car. er baby bump was now showing through her clothes, it was a good thing she had told her boyfriend before we left for the summer, otherwise she would have had a lot of explaining to do.

I jumped into the driver's seat of my car and I honked the horn yet again. Everyone waved and I set off home. The whole way I thought about what Dani had said. Would they bother us again? No one knew the answer. If the court case didn't go too well then they would be released and maybe they would come after us. But if it was a good case, then they wouldn't bother us for a long time, if we were lucky, not at all.

The drive home didn't feel as long as the one there. As soon as I parked the car I grabbed my suitcase and bolted it to the front door. I unlocked it and ran inside before anyone else in my car could ever undo their seat belts. I dropped my bag and took a good look around. I was home. After one hell of a summer, I was finally home.

* * *

A/N: Well, guys. This is it. That's the end of Baker's Dozen. I know it's short, but I was kinda running out of idea's for that little bit. I want to finish it there before I ramble on for too long.

I also wanna know what happened last chapter! I had _**ZERO!**_ reviews! I mean really? No one had anything to say? I feel sooo upset about that.

CHILL! It's all cool. (Get it? Chill? It's cool?...Lame joke)

ANYWAY! I will be doing a sequel. All you guys need to do is read it...and help me a bit.

Do you want Trent and Emerald to be found innocent or guilty?

~If they are found innocent, then they will be in the story more. Probably with revenge...or something like that.

~If they are found guilty, they will only be mentioned every so often. And the stroy will just be about school and growing up and shit like that.

AND! I need a title. I really can't think of one...If you have an idea don't hesitate to tell me!

Thank you all for reading my story. It means way more to me than you can imagine.

All that's left now is for you guys to review, one final time.

I love you guys _**SOOO**_ much, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
